Disparus
by Melship
Summary: JJ et Reid sont enlevés par un suspect. Post saison 7 avec Emily. Rated T car ça reste Esprits criminels
1. chapter 1

_Voici une fanfiction JJ/Reid qui me travaille depuis un moment._

 _Aucun personnage connus n'est le mien._

 _Cela se passe après la saison 7. Emily n'est pas partie._

 _L'âge des enfants est changés. Vous verrez dans l'histoire._

 _Voila. Enjoy et n'hésitez pas as laisser des review._

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie seule. Elle s'assit sur le lit, il avait dû partir quand elle c'était endormie. Elle se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds et se maquilla un peu. Elle descendit, depuis les escaliers elle pouvait entendre les bruits qui venaient de la cuisine, elle pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur de pancakes. Cette odeur lui mit directement l'eau à la bouche. Un rire lui parvint, celui de son fils, elle sourit en l'entendant son cœur se réchauffa.

\- Arrête de raconter des bêtises oncle Spencer. Fit la voix de son fils.

\- Je ne te raconte pas de bêtises Henry. C'est la vérité.

\- N'importe quoi, les pancakes avec les visages c'est pas des pancakes personnes.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte à les observer jusqu'à ce que son fils la remarque. Il fit alors un grand sourire et lui courut dans les bras.

\- Maman. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi Henry ?

\- Oui. Oncle Spencer a fait des pancakes. Ils sont super bons. Et tu as vu il m'a aidé à choisir mes vêtements.

\- Très joli. Merci Spence.

\- Normal, il lui fit un sourire rassurant, tu t'es endormi tard et tu étais fatiguée. Viens manger.

JJ s'installa à table et mangea le petit déjeuner que son ami avait fait. Elle les trouva délicieux, l'odeur accompagnait bien le goût.

\- Tu as loupé ta voix Spencer.

\- Merci Jennifer.

Ils finirent de manger et les deux adultes accompagnèrent Henry à l'école avant de se diriger vers le BAU. Ils n'avaient pas d'enquête en vue, juste de la paperasse. Aujourd'hui c'était jeudi, ils allaient passer la soirée chez Hotch pour le repas du mois, mais avant elle devait passer au cimetière.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne après le travail.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Emily m'accompagnera comme ça je serai en voiture et pas seule. Va juste récupérer Henry et on se rejoindra chez Hotch.

\- D'accord, on passera à la maison afin de prendre des jouets.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Jennifer sourit à Spencer en remerciant le ciel qu'il soit là depuis deux ans. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, il avait été là chaque jour avec elle depuis la nouvelle qui avait fait basculé sa vie. Ils arrivèrent au bureau peu de temps après ce qui sorti la femme de ses pensées. Morgan arriva au même moment sur le parking.

\- Hey Pretty boy.

\- Salut Morgan.

\- Salut JJ. Ça va ? lui demanda Morgan avec un ton concerné.

\- Oui t'inquiète pas Derek je vais bien.

\- Bon allez on a du boulot. Reid, JJ après vous.

Une fois assise à son bureau Jennifer se pencha sur ses dossiers. Elle voulait faire la plus grosse partie aujourd'hui car après il ne resterait que demain avant le week-end. Et comme elle espérait qu'aucunes affaires ne viendraient perturber ses deux jours qu'elle pourrait passer avec son fils pour cette période de l'année, elle voulait tout finir pour avoir l'esprit libre. En plus le soir même, ils avaient tous rendez-vous chez Hotch pour un repas.

Henry n'avait qu'une envie jouer avec son ami. JJ adorait Jack il avait toujours été gentil avec Henry et encore plus après la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécu. Il avait encore plus protégé à l'école et avait réussis à le réconforter, après tout, les enfants étaient passé par la même épreuve.

Toute la matinée elle enchaina les dossiers sans aucunes motivations. Elle fut coupée plusieurs fois par ses collègues. Garcia la prit même dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prouve que tout allait bien. Le midi elle avait fini une bonne partie de ses dossiers. Elle en prit un autre mais fut distraite par quelqu'un s'asseyant sur son bureau. Elle leva les yeux et vit son jeune collègue.

\- Spence ?

\- Tu viens manger ? On va au restaurant chinois.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier et ensuite à Reid qui haussa un sourcil. Elle soupira et se leva.

\- Bah, les papiers peuvent attendre.

Elle se leva, prit sa veste sur son siège et suivit ses amis. Le restaurant était bondé. Il y avait plusieurs restaurants dans la zone, mais aussi beaucoup de bureaux dans cette même zone, ce qui expliquait le monde. Ils s'installèrent à une table. JJ se retrouva entre Spencer et Aaron. Ce dernier était devenu encore plus protecteur envers elle, il l'était déjà, comme avec toute son équipe, mais là il l'était encore plus. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et de la soirée à venir.

\- Personnellement je vous préviens c'est moi qui fait les pâtes. La dernière fois, sans vouloir te vexer Aaron, tu les as loupées

Le chef sourit, discrètement en emmenant les nouilles à sa bouche avec ses baguettes.

\- Elles n'étaient pas si loupé que ça Dave.

\- Rien ne vaut que l'excellence italienne.

L'équipe rigola, personne n'allait dire non à la cuisine du doyen. Après tout c'est lui qui faisait le mieux la cuisine. _« Quoi que Spencer se débrouille plutôt bien »_ pensa la blonde. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle reçut quelque chose sur son bras. Sur la manche de sa chemise se tenait une tâche de sauce.

\- Bah alors pretty boy, on ne sait toujours pas manger avec des baguettes.

\- Ça va Morgan. Il se tourna vers elle, désolé JJ attend je vais essuyer.

Il prit sa serviette pour nettoyer mais ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Morgan le taquina et il s'excusa. Elle posa la main sur la sienne.

\- T'inquiète Spence. J'ai des affaires de rechanges au vestiaire dans mon sac.

Il la regarda et si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré qu'elle l'avait vu rougir. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux mais Garcia se racla la gorge. Jennifer détourna le regard vers l'informaticienne ce qui lui permit de voir les regards échanger entre les autres membres mais surtout Morgan, Garcia et Emily.

\- Sinon vous faites quoi ce week-end.

Les discussions reprirent, elle avait lancé une diversion. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Reid qui détourna son regard pour écouter Derek qui exposait ses plans qui étaient en rapport avec ses maisons.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et JJ avait fini tous ses dossiers, enfin tous ceux qu'elle voulait faire aujourd'hui. Elle donna les clés de la maison à Spencer pour qu'il aille récupérer des jouets avec Henry, partit avec Emily. Dans la voiture aucune des deux femmes ne parlait.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller le voir avec Henry ?

\- Si. Mais je voulais aussi seule.

\- Je comprends. Ça va déjà faire deux ans.

\- Ouais. Heureusement que Spencer était là. Il m'a tellement aidé avec Henry, les papiers et tout le reste. Tu te rends compte qu'il a vendu son appartement pour venir vivre et m'aider. Parce que moi toujours pas.

\- On a tous étaient surpris mais finalement venant de Reid ce n'est pas si étonnant.

\- Ouais pas faux.

Elle sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et son fils. Elle lui serait à jamais redevable. Etant dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormait. Ce fut Prentiss qui la réveilla.

\- On est arrivé Jennifer.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait dut dormir dix minutes, ça faisait du bien mais ça endormait encore plus. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira, elle acheta des fleurs aux fleuriste à côté et suivit Emily jusqu'à la tombe. Son amie s'arrêta et resta en arrière afin de la laisser un peu d'espace. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe d'un homme mort en héro.

\- Salut Will comment ça va ?

La blonde resta un moment agenouillé devant la tombe de son mari. Elle lui raconta sa vie, comment allait Henry, comment elle allait elle aussi. Le travail. Et surtout à quel point il lui manquait. Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule et en se retournant elle vit Prentiss.

\- Tu viens, on doit y aller.

\- J'arrive. Je reviendrais avec Henry ce week-end.

Elle se leva et suivit la brune l'esprit plus léger que ce matin.

\- Tu veux conduire ?

Jennifer réfléchit et finir par acquiescer. Elle connaissait le chemin après tout.

\- Demain les enfants vont avoir du mal à se lever demain. Rigola JJ.

\- C'est vrai mais bon on à décider que à cette date on ferait le repas du mois. On devait le faire la semaine dernière mais on n'était pas là. Et là c'est la dernière semaine du mois. On ne va pas repousser à demain. Imagine que nous avons une enquête.

\- Ne porte pas la poisse Emily.

\- Désolé je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je te jure que si on a une enquête demain je te maudirais à vie.

Emily rigola face à la tête de son amie puis un silence confortable s'installa. Une fois arrivé JJ gara sa voiture juste à côté de celle de Spencer.

Hotch avait poussé les canapés contre les murs avec les autres meubles afin de faire de la place dans le salon pour la table. Tout le monde était arrivé, Derek était venu avec Savannah et Penelope avec son nouveau petit copain.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les adultes ne virent presque pas les enfants qui jouaient dans la chambre de Jack. Ils apparaissaient que lorsque quelque chose était emmené à table. Pendant tout le repas la bonne humeur était présente. Toute la soirée JJ avait souri et rigolé et Henry avait joué. Ils étaient heureux.

Le moment était venu de partir, Jennifer prit Henry dans ses bras qui avaient commencé à s'endormir avec Jack.

\- Aller on va se coucher.

\- Nan c'est bon maman, je suis pas fatigué. Je peux continuer à jouer.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

\- Spencer je veux pas allez dormir.

\- Si, si mon coco.

\- Mais…

Les deux adultes rigolèrent, ils saluèrent les autres et montèrent dans la voiture.

\- C'était une bonne soirée. Ca va toi ?

\- Spence tout va bien. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, comme toi et Henry.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs je voulais encore jouer.

\- Henry, ta maman à raison tu étais en train de t'endormir.

\- Peut-être.

Un silence confortable se fit seulement brisé par Henry qui murmurait une chanson, la chanson que lui chantait son papa. JJ avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres elle tourna la tête vers Spencer quand elle vit deux lumière venir vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'une voiture leur rentra dedans.

Jennifer se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour son fils.

\- Henry ? Henry ?

\- Oui maman ?

Il avait une petite voix et elle entendait qu'il pleurait.

\- Ca va ?

\- J'ai mal. Très mal.

\- Je sais mon chéri.

Elle regarda à côté d'elle, Spencer était inconscient.

\- Spence. Spencer réveille toi.

Elle voulut s'avancer mais sa ceinture était bloquée, l'air bag lui était dégonflé mais elle avait mal à cause du choc. Elle tourna la tête par sa fenêtre et vit quelqu'un s'avancer vers eux quelque chose à la main.

\- Henry sors du côté de Spencer si tu peux.

\- Mais maman.

\- Fais ce que je te dis. Ca va aller t'inquiète pas. Tu attends que je vienne te chercher. Si je ne viens pas au bout d'un moment ou alors Spencer tu vas chercher de l'aide. D'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

Elle entendait ses larmes de son fils, elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Bien. Ferme la porte, vas sous la voiture.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime Henry.

\- Moi aussi.

Une fois son fils sous la voiture, elle lutta contre la ceinture et sa propre douleur pour attraper son arme, mais elle vit rapidement que ce n'était pas la peine quand elle reconnut une grenade gaz atterrir dans sa voiture. Elle perdit alors connaissance.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _A bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Henry attendit sous la voiture pendant un moment, il avait envie de dormir mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait attendre que sa maman ou Spencer viennent le chercher, son bras lui faisait mal, et il saignait beaucoup, comme la fois où il c'était cogner contre la fenêtre de la maison et qu'ils avaient été à l'hôpital. Il voyait le morceau de verre dans son bras, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le retirer, il devait laisser faire les adultes. Il attendit encore, entendit du bruit, il avait peur alors il ferma les yeux mais sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit de porte, il avait du mal à rester éveillé, il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne pouvait pas, il devait aller voir sa maman. Il essaya de ramper mais il eut encore plus mal au bras.

\- Appelle la police Joe. Fit une femme.

La voix rassura Henry, elle était douce comme celle de sa grand-mère. Il lutta alors contre sa douleur afin de sortir de dessous la voiture.

\- Jo, attend. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un en dessous.

Elle se pencha et vit le garçon sortant, elle se mit alors à terre et l'aida.

\- Appelle une ambulance tout de suite.

La femme posa la tête d'Henry sur ses genoux, il essaya de parler mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il sentit alors des lames couler.

\- Tout va bien se passer petit. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Maman, Spencer ?

\- Chut. Tout va bien. Les médecins arrivent.

La main dans ses cheveux le rassurait un peu, alors il se laissa aller et il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

 **….**

Quand Rossi rentra dans le bureau de son ami, il vit tout de suite sa préoccupation. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il fixait un dossier, mais il était facile de voir qu'il ne le lisait pas. Il ne faisait que le regarder tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Il toqua à la porte et Hotch releva la tête.

\- Je connais cette expression Aaron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Le chef d'unité soupira, des fois travailler avec des profilers n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

\- JJ n'est pas venu ce matin.

\- Rossi ne dit rien pour qu'Aaron continue.

\- Elle devait venir s'occuper de Jack avec Reid. Je viens d'arriver mais je devais être là plus tôt et comme Jessica n'est pas là, il se sont porté volontaire. Mais ils ne sont pas venus.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

Rossi savait que c'était une question stupide, bien sûr que son ami l'avait fait. Mais bon les habitudes des interrogatoires.

\- Aucun des deux ne répond.

\- Laisse-leur un peu de temps. C'est une date difficile. Ils sont peut-être juste en retard et leur téléphone sont éteints.

\- Sûrement.

Les deux hommes refoulèrent leur inquiétude en arrière-plan. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des deux agents de ne pas répondre. Un peut-être, mais les deux ce n'était pas normal. Ce fut trois coups à la porte du bureau qui arrêtèrent leurs pensées.

\- Messieurs, Garcia apparut à la porte, nous avons une enquête.

Elle les laissa passer et les suivi dans la salle de réunion. Elle s'installa et regarda le reste de l'équipe arriver. Morgan s'assit.

\- JJ et Reid ne sont pas là ?

\- Je les rappellerais quand on aura fini le briefing. Vas-y Garcia.

Sur l'ordre du chef, l'analyste informatique afficha des images sur l'écran. Des voitures accidentées.

\- Il y a quatre semaines à Washington, une voiture accidentée a été retrouvée. Il n'y avait pas de passagers. Ils avaient disparus.

Deux photos s'affichèrent, la première était une femme rousse aux cheveux longs et la deuxième, montrait un homme aux cheveux clairs, presque blonds.

Amélia Pond et Rory Williams. Un couple. Leur fille et leur meilleur amis ont reportés leur disparition quand ils ne sont pas rentrés de leur soirée.

\- Deux autres photos apparurent sur l'écran.

\- Cette disparition a eu lieu deux semaines plus tard. Encore un couple. Jo Carol et Megan Boone.

Un couple apparu encore sur l'écran. Un homme afro-américain et une femme métisse.

\- Il vise les couples, mais pas un type de couple. Ils sont différents. Aussi bien les femmes et les hommes. Fit Emily.

\- On les a retrouvés ? demanda Morgan.

\- Nan jamais, commença Garcia, la …

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- La police a découvert une autre voiture. Une personne, un enfant a été retrouvé.

Elle ouvrit le mail que la police lui avait envoyé. Elle cliqua sur la photo.

\- Ho nan.

La salle se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle dû s'assoir pour montrer la photo de la voiture sur l'écran. Un silence s'ensuivit quand l'équipe reconnu ce qui restait de la voiture et Morgan quitta la salle. Les nouvelles victimes étaient leurs amis.

* * *

 _Un nouveau chapitre. Plus court mais de transition_

 _En espérant qu'il vous avez aimé._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau_


	3. Chapter 3

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais je viens de finir mon stage. Bref réponse aux deux reviews (que j'ai enfin trouvées) qui m'ont vraiment touché (ça me plait de voir que j'ai des reviews)

 _ **Guest**_ : Haha si tu aimes je pense que tu ne seras pas décu(e). Mwahaha

 _ **John:**_ Merci ça me fait plaisir. Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Voilà. Merci aussi aux personnes qui on suivis et ajouté l'histoire à leurs histoires favorites. Ca me fait tellement plaisir.

Enjoy le chapitre et à bientôt.

P.S: J'ai aussi réussi (je pense) à améliorer la mise en page des autres chapites (je commence à bien comprendre le site.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _JJ regarda son téléphone pour la dixième fois en une heure. Morgan rigola et Prentiss soupira._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Jennifer ?_

 _\- Henry a été malade toute la nuit. Il est à la maison._

 _\- Will y est aussi nan ?_

 _\- Nan il a été appelé en urgence. C'est sa baby-sitter qui s'en occupe._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas JJ, Morgan posa la main sur son épaule. La journée est bientôt finie. Va prendre un café ça te fera pas de mal._

 _Jennifer hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Will avait été appelé en urgence il y a une heure et elle s'inquiétait encore plus pour son fils, même si elle savait que Chloé était une bonne baby-sitter. Elle soupira, Morgan avait raison, dans une heure elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle se servit une tasse et fut rejoint par Spencer._

 _\- Comment va Henry ?_

 _\- Pas de nouvelles depuis que Will est partit. Je pense qu'elle me contactera que si quelque chose ne va pas._

 _\- Il est fort ce petit, demain il sera en train de courir partout._

 _\- Ca je n'en doute pas. Café ?_

 _\- Nan c'est bon merci. J'ai une question en fait._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Ce week-end j'ai eu comme idée d'emmener Henry voir un spectacle de magie._

 _\- C'est une idée magique Spence, rigola la blonde. Il va adorer._

 _Spencer rigola au jeu de mot, un peu nul il devait se l'avouer, de son amie. Ils discutèrent du spectacle où les garçons allaient aller le samedi suivant. JJ se sentit mieux, les conversations avec le parrain de son fils lui faisait toujours cet effet, la détente. Ce fut alors que tout bascula._

 _Catherine, la collègue de son mari rentra dans le bureau. JJ remarqua tout de suite le sang sur elle et ses mains qui tremblaient. Elle avait les yeux rouges aussi. Elle ne remarqua pas par contre, que ses collègues c'étaient levé inquiets. Elle eut juste besoin de la regarder, et Catherine comprit sa question. Elle secoua sa tête pour faire non. JJ lâcha sa tasse et après elle n'était pas sûre, elle avait sûrement crié et elle se souvenait de la sensation d'avoir chuté. Pourtant elle n'avait pas touché le sol durement. Elle pensait que Reid l'avait rattrapé._

JJ se réveilla, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait les idées confuses. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir et comprendre.

\- Henry !

Ce fut son premier mot, elle se souvint alors de ce qu'avait fait son fils lors de l'accident. Elle se calma. Il fallait qu'elle analyse la situation. Elle était dans une pièce seulement éclairé par une lampe. Il faisait du coup assez sombre. Elle laissa sa vue s'y habituer tout en cherchant quelqu'un.

\- Spencer ? Aucune réponse. Spencer !

Elle ne reçut aucune question. Sa vue était mieux habituée à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea dans le fond de la pièce où une bâche était disposée. Elle souleva la bâche et eu un haut le cœur. Il y avait un corps. Une femme métisse. D'un côté elle fut soulagé ce n'était pas Spencer. Mais elle était inquiète pour plusieurs choses. La première, le corps. Elle était sûre que quelqu'un ferait en sorte qu'elle prenne la place de ce corps tôt ou tard. Et la deuxième, Spencer n'était pas là. Et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être.

Elle décida de s'asseoir, rien ne servait de s'énerver pour l'instant. Elle devait garder son calme et penser. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Il était grand, plutôt beau, des cheveux blonds sandres et des yeux vert. Il avait un sourire en coin qui montrait que ses intentions n'étaient pas bonnes, comme son regard. Il avait aussi une cicatrice qui partait du haut de son arcade sourcilières gauche jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

\- Vous n'avez pas crié.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand vous avez vu le corps.

\- J'ai voulu, mais ça ne sortait pas.

L'homme agrandit son sourire et s'approcha un peu, tout en restant à une distance respectable.

\- Vous avez un sacré sang-froid. Quand cette chère Mégane à découvert le corps de la personne avant elle, elle a hurlé.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Vous voulez le voir hein ? C'est beau les couples.

JJ fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. S'il pensait qu'ils étaient un couple alors il fallait sûrement mieux ne pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. Pour survivre un peu plus longtemps. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans flancher. Elle devait absolument retrouver Spencer. L'homme rigola.

\- Je vous aime bien vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur l'agent. Lève-toi.

JJ se leva et passa devant lui. Elle sortit de la salle suivit de l'homme et de l'arme. Les couloirs étaient tout aussi joyeux que la pièce où elle avait été, même s'ils étaient un peu plus éclairés. L'homme lui dit d'arrêter devant une autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et la fit entrer.

\- Bonne retrouvaille les amoureux.

Il la poussa dans la pièce et referma la porte. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre un peu plus présente que dans les couloirs. Et elle vit d'abord la bâche, elle se douta que dessous devait se trouver le copain de Mégane. Sur le mur opposé à elle se trouvait son ami, encore inconscient. Elle se mit à genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Spence réveilles toi.

Aucune réponse, elle retint son souffle, se pencha et vérifia qu'il respirait encore. Elle souffla et se détendit quand elle remarqua que c'était le cas. Elle s'assit et essaya de le réveiller de nouveaux.

\- Spencer s'il te plaît réveille toi.

Elle le vit bouger la tête légèrement et reprit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Spence. Allez réveilles toi.

Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux.

\- Jennifer ?

Cette dernière sourit, elle avait envie de pleurer et de se jeter à son coup mais elle devait se contenir.

\- Ca va aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Chut. Je t'expliquerais.

Il tenta de s'assoir mais il eut du mal, la blonde l'aida alors. Elle l'inspecta. Il avait une moche coupure au bras. Celui qui avait été du côté de l'impact.

\- Jennifer je vais bien.

\- Ta coupure risque de s'infecter.

\- Jen'.

Jennifer releva la tête vers lui et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Il utiliser ce surnom quand il devait la rassurer et la faire sortir de son inquiétude et de ses pensées.

\- Toi comment tu vas.

\- Je… Ça va. Je crois.

Spencer remarqua rapidement que rien allé. Il avait vécu deux ans avec elle et l'avait vu dans ses pires moments, au plus bas. Il ouvrit ses bras et l'invita. Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'embrassa sur la tête.

\- On est où ?

Alors JJ se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait depuis qu'elle c'était réveillée.

 **….**

Garcia faisait les cents pas en attendant qu'un médecin lui permette d'aller dans la chambre de son filleule. La police leur avait donné l'hôpital où le survivant, un petit garçon, a été transféré. L'équipe a alors prit l'analyste avec elle pour qu'elle travaille depuis l'hôpital afin qu'elle soit avec Henry quand il se réveillera.

\- Madame ?

Une femme médecin s'approcha d'elle. Elle était noire de peau, des yeux gris qui rendait un regard bienveillant et plein d'empathie, comme son sourire.

\- Je suis le docteur Jones. Je m'occupe de…

\- Henry. C'est mon filleule. Comment il va ?

\- Il va bien. Il est blessé mais ça aurait pu être pire. On a dû lui recoudre le bras, il avait plusieurs morceaux de verres dedans. Il a subi un choc physique et émotionnel, on le garde en observation pour voir s'il n'a rien de plus grave.

\- Je peux aller dans sa chambre?

\- Oui, elle regarda l'équipement informatique de la femme, mais cela doit rester à l'extérieur.

\- Bien sûr. Pas de problèmes.

Elle suivit le docteur Jones au bout du couloir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son petit protégé allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital avec des machines vérifiant ses signes vitaux. Elle avait vu des gens dans des hôpitaux, mais quand c'est quelqu'un que l'on connait, c'est pire.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, mit son portable sur vibreur et attendit en prenant la main de l'enfant en attendant qu'il se réveille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Henry reprit conscience, il ne put pas tout de suite ouvrir les yeux. Il essaya alors de se souvenir, c'était très flou. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tenir la main, il l'entendait parler aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière. Il vu en premier, au-dessus de lui, un plafond blanc et une lumière un peu plus loin.

\- Henry ?

Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de femme qui lui avait parlé, il tourna la tête et vit sa marraine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il avait la gorge sèche. Sa marraine lui posa la main sur le front et lui sourit.

\- Attend mon cœur ne bouge pas, j'appelle les médecins et je vais te chercher de quoi boire.

Il la regarda appuyer sur un bouton et quitter la chambre le téléphone à l'oreille.

« _Peut-être qu'elle appelle ma maman et oncle Spencer. Peut-être qu'ils vont bien. »_ Pensa le petit garçon pendant que son cœur se remplissait d'espoir. Il vit alors un médecin arriver vers elle. Il la trouva tout de suite rassurante, elle avait le même sourire que sa maman quand il était malade. Il lui fit confiance sur le champ.

\- Bonjour Henry. Je suis le docteur Jones. Je viens de croiser ta marraine. Elle m'a dit que tu avais soif. Tiens.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait un verre d'eau dans la main. Il s'assit doucement dans le lit et le prit et le but d'un trait. Il sentit l'eau le désaltérer et descendre. Il souffla un coup et tendit de nouveau le verre au médecin.

\- Merci docteur.

\- De rien. Dis-moi. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, il fronça les sourcils pour penser. J'ai moins mal au bras.

\- Bien. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Henry baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils de nouveau. C'était dur de se souvenir, en plus quand il y pensait, il avait mal à la tête. Ou alors il avait mal à la tête tout simplement.

\- J'ai. Nan on a eu un accident avec maman et oncle Spencer.

\- Tu te souviens un accident de quoi ?

\- Oui. Un accident de voiture.

\- Bien. Et est-ce que tu te souviens comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il avait entendu une voix de femme, il ne se souvenait plus comment elle était mais il se souvenait qu'il l'avait trouvé rassurante. Elle lui avait parlé comme sa grand-mère. Et puis c'était le noir complet.

\- Je ne me souviens de presque rien.

Le docteur nota quelque chose sur son papier et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Henry, c'est normal, c'est sûrement le choc.

\- J'étais réveillé en venant ici?

\- Tu as eu un moment de lucidité, mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas.

Henry hocha la tête tristement. Il voulut demander au docteur si elle savait où était sa famille. Mais il avait peur de la réponse. Sinon elle lui aurait dit que ses parents l'attendaient.

\- Henry ? il leva la tête vers elle. Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais vérifier ton état de santé.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit plus confortablement.

A la fin de l'examen le docteur lui sourit et lui dit que ça allait bien. Elle sortit et il la suivie du regard. Il remarqua alors que Penelope était devant la porte. Elle avait son téléphone à la main sous le menton. Elle hochait la tête au dire du médecin. Elle jeta un regard rapide à son filleule en se mordant la lèvre. Il était sûr à un moment de l'avoir vu souffler avant de laisser partir de docteur Jones. Elle se tourna vers lui et elle lui sourit avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Penelope j'ai une question.

\- Vas-y.

Garcia s'avait qu'elle était la question. Elle inspira un bon coup et s'assit sur le lit du jeune garçon.

\- On sont maman et Spencer ?

Il y eu un silence, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle prit plusieurs bouffées d'air pour se donner du courage.

\- Ils ont disparus. On les cherche.

Et là Henry craqua depuis qu'il c'était réveillé. Il pleura à chaude l'arme dans les bras de l'analyste informatiques qui faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le réconforter. Mais rien n'y faisait. Comment lui en vouloir, il n'avait que six ans, il se retrouvait à l'hôpital et ses proches venaient de disparaître dans un accident où il avait été impliqué. Il finit par s'endormir de nouveau à force d'avoir pleuré.

.***

Spencer était assis, son cerveau était en plein travail, tout le monde le connaissant un peu pouvait le remarquer. JJ attendait patiemment qu'il lui parle. Elle aussi réfléchissait de son côté. Elle espérait que son fils allait bien, elle en était sûre mais elle avait aussi peur pour lui. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, et vice-versa. Elle n'avait pas envie que son fils perde sa mère. De toute façons ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant, la porte était fermée et vu la blessure de son ami elle était sûre qu'elle s'était infectée et que ça pourrais devenir grave. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait retrouvé Spencer dans cette pièce, sa montre lui avait été retirée. Elle se leva, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas bouger, elle se mit à faire les quatre-cents pas.

\- JJ. Tu me donnes le tournis.

\- J'en peux plus il faut que je bouge.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cela va s'arranger.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas !

Jennifer s'arrêta. Elle n'avait pas voulu hausser la voix comme ça sur son ami. Mais elle était tellement stressé en plus, elle ne savait pas comment aller son fils, ce qui lui était arrivé après l'accident. Et puis elle ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer. Bien sûr elle savait que leur équipe se lancerait à leur recherche, mais qu'allaient-t-ils vivre en attendant ? Elle regarda le plus jeune, la dernière fois qu'il a été enlevé il avait vécu de la torture et la drogue. Elle devait le protéger de cela.

\- Je suis désolé Spence, elle s'assit à côté de lui, je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que…

\- T'inquiète pas, il lui prit la main, je comprends mais ça va aller. Je te le promets.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en dévoilant l'homme.

\- Comme vous êtes mignon tous les deux, résonna sa voix dans la pièce. Prêts à jouer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je pense que j'ai répondu à vos reviews. Si non désolé.**

 **Aussi désolé pour le temps mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps en vacances ou la connexion. Et désolé à toi qui lit ce commentaire je sais que tu te reconnaitra parce que je t'ai dis qu'il arrivait il y a deux jours.**

 **Sinon je voulais rendre cette histoire un peu interactive. Alors si vous avez des idées de "petits jeux" ou "épreuves" (comme vous voulez) n'hésitez surtout.**

 **Bref. Bonne lecture à tous et merci encire de lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Emily inspira profondément la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle allait interroger le couple qui avait trouvé Henry, qui l'avait sauvé même. Elle était accompagnée de Morgan qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Elle le regarda pour juger s'il pouvait venir et elle estima que oui. Elle savait bien qu'il était adulte mais parfois il était beaucoup trop fougueux et laissait ses émotions le diriger. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Le couple était assis sur le canapé dans la salle où ils recevaient les familles des victimes, les témoins. Ils devaient avoir la cinquantaine, ils se tenaient la main et avaient l'air inquiet.

\- Bonjour je suis l'agent Emily Prentiss. Et voici l'agent Derek Morgan.

\- Elle leur serra la main et Morgan fit de même. Elle s'assit en face d'eux et la femme prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que le garçon va bien ?

\- Oui il va bien.

Les épaules du couple se détendirent. Le cœur de Prentiss se serra, dans ce métier elle voyait tellement d'horreur que parfois elle en oubliait que des personnes faisaient encore le bien. Et ce jour-là c'était le cas. Le couple se regarda et fit un sourire triste.

\- Nous avons des questions si cela ne vous dérange pas. Fit Morgan.

Emily se tourna vers lui surprise de la douceur de sa voix mais après tout quand on voyait ces personnes on ne pouvait être en colère.

\- Bien sûr il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé la voiture ? Demanda Emily.

\- On rentrait, on avait été en voiture jusqu'à New-York pour voir notre fille et nos petits-enfants. Et en roulant nous sommes tombés dessus par hasard. J'allais appeler la police mais Catherine a trouvé le petit garçon. J'ai alors demandé une ambulance.

Morgan et Prentiss échangèrent un regard er Emily prit le relais.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quoique ce soit ?

\- Oui. J'avais pris sa tête sur mes genoux et il a demandé sa mère un certain Spencer.

Emily se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et vit Morgan se braquer et serrer les poings. Un silence, court mais pesant passa. Elle était sûre que le couple avait remarqué leur réaction et compris mais ils n'en dirent rien et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle reprit alors.

\- Avez-vous remarquez quoique ce soit qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Nan, répondit la dame, il y avait que la voiture vide. Si le petit n'était pas sorti nous ne l'aurions sûrement pas trouvé.

\- Nous sommes désolés, fit le vieil homme.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, reprit Prentiss. Merci de votre temps.

Les quatre personnes se levèrent et les agents accompagnèrent les témoins à la porte de la salle.

\- Au revoir agents, fit la femme, j'espère que vous retrouverez les parents de l'enfant.

Emily laissa s'échapper un « nous aussi » qui lui attira un regard compatissant de la part du couple. Une fois les deux personnes parties, la brune se retourna vers son collègue.

Ca ne nous avance pas plus que ça, fit Derek avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

\- Je sais. Mais je pense que l'on s'en doutait un peu. Attendons les témoignages des autres et faisons notre travail.

L'homme se tenait devant eux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Spencer se doutait que le "jeu" n'allait pas en être un. Les deux amis c'étaient relevé sous l'ordre de leur ravisseur qui avait une arme dans la main. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil la chaise que leur ravisseur avait ramené et posé au milieu de la chambre.

\- Bon, la première épreuve sera la plus simple. Je pose des questions à un de vous deux et l'autre se trouve sur la chaise que j'ai ramené, l'arme visée sur lui. Si la réponse est bonne, ou me convient alors je tire a côté, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je tire vers elle. C'est tout simple.

Spencer regarda JJ est ils décidèrent d'un accord tactique qu'il prendrait les questions mais alors l'homme parla et désigna Spencer de son arme.

\- Toi, sur la chaise.

Les deux parurent surpris, ce qui fit rire leur ravisseur.

\- Vous croyez vraiment j'allais vous laisser décider. Nan, nan. Ca se voit que monsieur est un petit génie. Toi par contre tu dois être une de ces filles canons et sans cervelles.

L'homme s'approcha alors pour toucher la joue de Jennifer qui se recula, Spencer vit rouge et se plaça entre eux comme pour faire mur. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce courage, il n'avait jamais été le plus courageux de l'équipe ou le plus fort, mais quand on touchait à une personne qu'il aimait il pouvait parfois se voir pousser des ailes de courage.

\- C'est bon, j'ai toute confiance en elle.

\- Mmh. Je pense que votre couple ne sera pas facile à casser.

Reid ne rajouta rien et se contenta de s'assoir sur la chaise et d'adresser un signe de tête à Jennifer qui se mordit la lèvre mais lui rendit. Quand l'homme à la cicatrice se mit debout face à lui, l'arme prête à lui tirer dessus, il eut de mauvais souvenir en tête. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas mentit, il avait toute confiance en la blonde mais voulait ne pas avoir à revivre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il inspira profondément et regarda le ravisseur.

-Commençons. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

Les deux agents furent surpris par la question. Ils savaient que s'ils voulaient survivre, il ne fallait mieux pas dire qu'ils étaient du FBI.

\- On peut dire par le travail.

L'homme tira vers Spencer mais aucune balle ne sorti. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. « _Merde_ » pensât-il.

\- On peut dire ?

\- On est tous les deux profs, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce qu'on peut appeler un congrès pour prof.

Il y avait de la panique dans la voix de la blonde. Elle avait la responsabilité de la vie ou la mort de Spencer entre ses mains et elle voyait à présent que le meurtrier était très intransigeant mais lui aussi. Quand celui-ci tira à côté ils furent soulagés, mais juste un peu car encore une fois, c'était une chambre sans balle.

\- Petite question de math, pour une prof, ça devrait le faire facilement. Combien fait deux + trois x zéro + quatre x dix.

Spencer vit son amie faire une légère grimace, un jour en faisant les devoirs de Henry elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas les maths. Pendant le collège et une bonne partie du lycée elle avait eu des difficultés. Elle c'était améliorée mais bon, elle en gardait un mauvais souvenir.

\- Quarante-deux, fit la blonde sans hésitation.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira et il tira une nouvelle fois à côté. Encore une chambre vide. Spencer regarda Jennifer et lui sourit. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Alors le visage de l'homme en face de lui prit une moue songeuse.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense poser des questions on va dire « d'intelligence » à des profs seraient trop facile. Restons-en aux questions personnelles. C'est tellement plus drôle.

Spencer se crispa. Heureusement qu'ils étaient préparés à mentir. Mais il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait réveiller envers l'un ou l'autre.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Faut dire que franchement vu ton physique tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

Spencer ne vit pas la lueur noire dans les yeux de la blonde. S'ils avaient étaient en couple, il aurait sûrement trouvé la remarque vraie. JJ avait un corps athlétique, un visage joli et une sorte d'aura qui rayonnait tout autour d'elle. Elle respirait la gentillesse, la confiance, bref tout ce qui attirait les gens. Quant à lui ? Même s'il travaillait sa forme physique, il n'était pas son égal ou l'égal de ses autres collègues ou des autres hommes. Ceux qui regardaient JJ quand ils sortaient. Et pourtant quand il la regarda elle avait les poings serrés.

\- Mieux trouver ? Si c'est un sportif de lycée non merci. Spence est tout ce qu'il faut gentil, courageux, plus qu'il en a l'air, fort aussi. Il est intelligent et loyal. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui et il me l'a déjà montré plus d'une fois. Alors non je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux.

Le cœur du génie se serra, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'elle inventait le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, mais elle avait dit des choses qui l'avaient touché directement. Pensait-elle vraiment tout ce qu'elle disait ? Son corps indiquait que oui. Mais le voyait-il que dans le stress. Nan il ne pensait pas, elle ne mentait pas sur cette partie. L'homme à la cicatrice rigola.

\- Wow ce que ça peut être beau l'amour comme ça. Pour ça, et ton cran, je ne vais pas tirer et donner un répit d'une question. Je suis gentil.

Il vit les poings de la jeune blonde se détendre. Lui par contre était toujours tendu, l'arme pointé sur lui. Il avait qu'une envie que le « jeu » se termine, que la balle sorte et si possible pas dans sa tête.

\- C'est ton premier amour ?

\- Quoi ?

Ce fut tout ce que Jennifer, aussi surprise que le plus jeune, pût dire. L'homme tira alors en direction de Spencer d'un coup et la blonde retint un cri. Spencer lui s'arrêta de respirer ne s'y attendant pas. Mais la balle ne sortit pas.

\- Ca c'est pas une réponse ma belle. Vas-y raconte qui était là avant lui.

A la tristesse dans le regard gris de la blonde, Spence comprit que ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Mais aussi qu'elle ne mentirait pas.

\- Un flic. J'étais mariée mais il est mort en service. Il y a deux ans.

\- Et vous vous connaissez depuis deux ans ?

\- On se connaissait avant. On était amis.

Leur ravisseur rigola encore, son rire résonna dans la pièce et fit froid dans le dos.

\- Bah dis donc mon coco tu as attendu que son mari meurt pour te la faire. Tu es patient dis donc. Mais bon c'est tout bénef pour toi. Il meurt et la veuve épeurée se jette dans tes bras. Avoue tu as prié pour. Tu le sais quand même ça jolie blonde ?

Le sang de Spencer ne fit qu'un tour et il eut soudainement envie de se jeter sur l'homme et le tuer mais il savait qu'il risquait de se mettre en danger et plus important mettre en danger Jennifer et ça il en était hors de question. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et retrouve son fils. Alors il se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça.

La voix de le femme tremblait. On pouvait entendre les larmes dedans. L'homme leva son arme vers Spencer et après un moment hésitation, tira. Et la détonation se fit entendre en même temps qu'un « non » désespéré de la blonde.

JJ avait fermé les yeux sous le coup mais quand elle les rouvrit, Spencer était encore en vie, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. La balle avait été se loger dans le mur derrière.

Je ne suis pas convaincu par ta réponse mais toi tu en a l'air. Donc je pense que je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec vous deux. Vire de la chaise.

Spencer se laissa littéralement tomber de la chaise sur les genoux toujours sous le choc. Il cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits. La porte se ferma et JJ se laissa tomber près de lui en le prenant dans les bras. Ils se laissèrent aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante.

\- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance Jen'.

De l'autre côté de la porte l'homme sourit et se parla à lui-même.

\- Jake, tu vas bien t'amuser avec ces deux-là je le sens.

En effet pour lui les réjouissances ne faisaient que commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse à guest: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire. Voilà la suite**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Henry détestait les hôpitaux. Vraiment. Surtout cet hôpital. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, son père était mort. Et là maintenant sa mère et son parrain…. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait croire qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

\- Henry ? Ça va mon cœur ?

Il leva la tête vers sa marraine. Il savait qu'elle aussi était inquiète, et pourtant il était aussi en colère contre elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne les avait pas encore retrouvés. Après tout elle le faisait toujours, alors pourquoi pas avec eux ? Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- J'ai pas très faim, dit-il en jouant avec sa nourriture.

Penelope ferma son ordinateur. Elle avait eu l'autorisation d'emmener son filleul à la cafeteria mais il n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture. Elle soupira. Pas d'agacement, mais de fatigue. Elle se leva, se plaça à côté du petit garçon et le tourna vers elle. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, des mains qu'elle trouva si petite et si fragile. Elle sentit alors qu'elles tremblaient.

\- Écoute-moi Henry.

Il releva la tête, elle voyait qu'il essayait de garder un visage neutre mais ses yeux brillaient avec les larmes.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je te fais la promesse qu'on les retrouvera. Et qu'ils iront bien.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Elles sentie alors ses mains s'enlever d'un coup des siennes.

\- Comment tu peux être sûre de ça hein ? Mon père aussi a dit qu'il reviendrait du travail et il est mort. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Les gens de la cafétéria avaient tourné leurs regards vers eux intrigué par le haussement de ton de Henry. Penelope essaya de le toucher mais il se déroba.

\- Nan, je ne veux pas !

Et elle le regarda s'enfuir les larmes aux yeux. Le choc passé elle s'élança à sa poursuite.

Après avoir couru et s'être faufilé entre les personnes, il avait semé sa marraine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère. Mais il ressentait aussi de la tristesse et du remord de s'être énervé comme ça.

Le petit garçon c'était réfugié dans une cabine de toilette. Il s'assit par terre recorvillé, la tête sur les genoux. Il avait la tête qui tourne d'avoir autant couru. Il détestait vraiment l'hôpital. Il avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici. Il se laissa alors emporté par ses démons du passés.

 _\- Papa, j'ai pas envie que tu partes au travail. Reste._

 _Henry, avait les yeux mouillés. Il était en pyjama et avait chaud et froid. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était fatigué, et en plus son père partait au travail._

 _\- Henry, je t'ai dit de rester au lit fiston, lui dit son père d'une voix douce._

 _Will le prit dans les bras. Il était presque prêt à partir, il attendait la baby-sitter de son fils, qui prévenue au dernier moment faisait au plus vite. Il déposa son fils dans son lit._

 _\- Et puis Lili arrive bientôt. Tu l'aimes bien Lili._

 _Henry hocha la tête. Il préfèrerait que son père reste mais il devait partir. En plus il adorait Lili._

 _\- Tu reviens vite._

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _Will embrassa son fils sur le front qui s'endormit. Plus tard, il fut réveillé par Lili, paniquée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle lui dit, la voix tremblante, qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital. En arrivant il y avait sa mère et son oncle. Il était encore très fatigué et voulait dormir._

 _\- Lili. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire bonhomme._

 _Il se décala un peu et regarda son visage en posant la main sur celui-ci._

 _\- Tu pleures._

 _Lili embrassa la petite main du garçon inquiet. Et ne dit rien de plus. Jennifer arriva et les serra dans les bras._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé Jennifer._

 _Elle ne lui répondit et prit son fils. Henry vit aussi qu'elle pleurait._

 _\- Ca va aller Lili ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Spencer._

 _Il vit alors Spencer prendre sa baby-sitter dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait._

 _\- Maman. Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ?_

 _Jennifer posa alors le garçon par terre et s'agenouilla à sa taille._

 _\- Papa a eu un accident au travail. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hôpital. Mais, je suis désolée mon bébé. Papa est mort._

 _Alors tout le monde de Henry s'effondra en quelques secondes. Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et pleura pendant un long moment avec elle. Et puis sa mère du partir et Spencer resta avec lui. Tout d'un coup Henry se sentait malade, mais plus comme ce matin. Alors il se réfugia aux toilettes et vomis._

\- Tu cours vite dis donc.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers la voix qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais venu voir comment tu allais j'ai croisé Penelope qui te cherchait partout.

\- Je suis désolé.

Morgan se plaça à sa hauteur en face de lui et prit ses mains. Il sourit, il avait les mêmes gestes que sa marraine.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère, d'être triste, les deux. Ou même d'avoir pleins d'émotions différentes en même temps. C'est même normal.

\- J'ai peur Derek, et si on n'en retrouvait qu'un. Et si on ne les retrouvait pas. Et si…

Il ne voulait pas finir sa phrase.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais.

Henry parut surpris, comment un adulte grand et fort comme lui pouvait avoir peur. La surprise arracha un petit sourire presque invisible à l'agent.

\- Mais ce sont des agents entrainés et on fait tout pour les retrouver.

\- Je sais.

Derek s'assit à côté de lui et posa la main sur son dos, Henry en profita pour se réfugier contre lui, il resta un moment comme ça. Il se sentait en sécurité, tellement en sécurité qu'il finit par s'endormir paisiblement, les joues encore mouillées.

* * *

 **Et voilà un petit chapitre 100% Henry, parce que le pauvre petit il souffre aussi.**

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire de son point de vue et j'espère que c'est réussit.**

 **Enfin bref pour le prochain chapitre je… Et non je ne vais rien dire.**

 **A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les deux agents mangeaient. Enfin manger était un bien grand mot. Ils avaient eu une portion tout juste pour une seule personne. Leur ravisseur leur avait donné en leur disant soit de partager, soit de décider qui allait manger. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait la suite donc ils devaient tous les deux mangers. Jennifer se forçait à manger. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à son fils.

\- Jennifer ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour regarder son ami.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu penses à Henry ?

Elle soupira, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Quoique cela puisse être logique, après tout elle est mère.

\- Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

\- Je sais, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Et que sa marraine s'en occupe très bien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Elle détestait cela. Ça lui ramenait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais elle se doutait que ça pouvait ramener des mauvais souvenirs pour son ami aussi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je m'inquiète aussi mais j'ai confiance en Penelope.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de l'équipe car ils étaient sûrs d'être écoutés.

\- Je veux dire, comment ça va.

\- Comme toi je pense. Mais je sais que l'on va gérer ça ensemble cette fois-ci. Tu n'es pas seule et moi non plus. Et je te jure Jen'. Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher que je te sortirais de là, peu importe ce que cela implique.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ça, car elle savait qu'il serait capable de se sacrifier pour elle et pour qu'elle soit libérer et qu'elle puisse retrouver son fils. Hors elle refusait qu'il souffre de nouveau pendant qu'elle était à l'abri. Elle ne l'avouait pas comme cela mais la dernière fois qu'il c'était fait enlever, ça lui avait laissé des marques. Premièrement elle faisait encore plus attention à lui et aux autres membres de l'équipe. Mais elle l'avait vu grandir et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il c'était mis à veiller sur elle. Et la deuxième, elle avait peur des gros chiens. Ca la pétrifiée.

\- Je ne le dirais pas alors.

Elle se contenta de cette réponse, même si elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison on est ensemble. Merci Spence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Etre là et dire ce qu'il faut.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer son bras autour d'elle, elle se sentit mieux.

Spencer était coincé, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais cela le répugnait. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était en manque, sûrement une junkie qu'il avait enlevé il y a quelques temps vu ses mains qui tremblait. Il devait l'embrasser mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'est pas elle qui le répugnait mais ce qu'il devait faire. L'homme les avait emmenés dans une autre pièce. JJ avait été attaché à une table et l'homme avait « demandé » à la femme de séduire le petit génie jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et l'embrasse, qu'il ressente du désir. Deux soucis, le premier étant que la femme n'était clairement pas consentante mais sous la menace d'une arme c'était pliée aux ordres et avait commencé à le charmer en dansant devant lui en l'embrassant. Le deuxième souci était comment ressentir du désir quand il lui faut un fort lien émotionnel ? Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix car à toutes les trente secondes leur ravisseur utilisait un scalpel sur son amie. Il regarda Jennifer, les larmes aux yeux elle essayait de ne pas trop formuler sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il attrapa alors l'inconnu et se pencha vers son oreille pour que seule elle entende.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi. Mais finissons-en d'accord ?

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis ? Et tu serais capable de me faire tout ça ? dit-elle à voix haute, la voix faussement assurée.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fit un petit hochement de tête. Alors il rentra dans son jeux et la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec le maximum de fougue. Il sentit qu'elle l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu vois Jennifer, les hommes aiment les femmes et ne peuvent résister. Regarde cette fougue. Quel homme. Allez-vous n'allez pas coucher ensemble ici. Ça suffit.

Spencer se sépara de la femme et fut pris de vertige, ce qui l'inquiéta mais il n'en dit rien.

\- Chérie, vient ici et met toi à genoux.

La junkie obéie les larmes commençant à couler.

\- Qu'elle est ton prénom ma belle ?

\- Chri… Christie.

\- Très beau prénom. C'est très humanisant de dire son prénom. N'est-ce pas Spencer ? Fit l'homme un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

L'agent sentit on sang se glacer, il savait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. L'homme alla détacher JJ et l'aida à se lever avant de la placer à genoux à côté de Christie. Il se plaça derrière elles et sortit son arme à feux.

\- Choisis.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit « choisis ». Tu as l'air d'être un type avec une morale assez forte et donc tu ne voudras sûrement pas que quelqu'un meurt. Mais en même temps voudras-tu que ta nan meurt pour sauver cette droguée ? Tu as dix secondes, Christie ou Jennifer ?

Spencer déglutit et regarda Jennifer dans les yeux.

\- Dix.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt.

\- Neuf.

Mais il avait promis à Jennifer de la protéger.

\- Huit.

Il regarda Christie.

\- Sept.

Il ne voulait pas qu'une innocente meurt non plus.

\- Six.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix non plus.

\- Cinq.

Il devait sauver et protéger son amie.

\- Quatre.

Il regarda Christie dans les yeux mais il ne pouvait soutenir son regard.

\- Trois.

\- Christie!

Christie poussa un cri qui déchira le cœur de Spencer. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux ni son amie. Il pouvait largement se douter de leur regard.

\- Bien alors. Je t'en prie fini le travail.

A la surprise de Reid il lui tendit l'arme mais se plaça derrière JJ avec le scalpel sur la gorge. La pauvre ne tenait que difficilement dans cette position. Il avait eu du mal mais il avait choisi, mais il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Il ferma les yeux ne pouvant affronter son regard.

\- Nan, nan Spencer. Tu la regarde dans les yeux.

Il croisa alors le regards de Christie. Le même regard qu'un animal face à un chasseur. Il avait la main qui tremblait, il regarda Jennifer et il comprit dans son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décider, c'était lui qui avait l'arme en main et qui décidait de laisser la blonde mourir ou de tuer la femme devant lui. Il détourna le regard et regarda de nouveau Christie.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Christie explosa en sanglot et Spencer posa son doigt sur la détente.

\- S'il vous plait. Pensez à mon fils.

Et la Spencer baissa son arme sous le choc de cette révélation. La révélation était de trop. Il ne pouvait la tuer.

\- Je ne peux pas. Désolé Jen'.

Jennifer se contenta de sourire, comme si elle était fière de lui. Il fut pris d'un nouveau vertige mais se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Merde. Jura l'homme

Il lâcha JJ et se dirigea vers Spencer. Il lui arracha l'arme de la main et dans a seconde qui suivi, sans cérémonie, il tira une balle dans la tête de Christie. Il la pointa ensuite sur JJ mais la baissa.

\- Encore un coup comme ça et un de vous voit mourir l'autre.

Il les laissa dans cette salle en enlevant le corps de Christie et se débarrasser des corps du couple d'avant.

\- Merde Jake. T'as pas assuré. T'aurais dû vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. On va la chercher maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec une nouvelle épreuve. Je remercie une amie qui me l'a donné (elle se reconnaitra comme je ne sais pas si elle a envie d'être citée).**

 **Sinon mon headcanon c'est Spencer demisexuel donc voilà c'est fait.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **A bientôt et n'hésitez pas de mettre des reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez et de communiquer avec vous**


	8. Chapter 8

****Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévue ** **.********

 ** ** ** **Je fais la note ici car tout ce qui suit dans ce chapitre (assez cours qui est de transition) et qui est en italique évoque de la maltraitance d'un enfant (d'où le fait que la fic soit passé rated M) ** ** ** **.****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Si vous ne pouvez pas lire ne vous obligez pas. Personnellement c'était dur à écrire. Alors voilà sinon j'espère que vous allez apprécié et on se voit au prochain chapitre (oubliez pas les reviews si vous le voulez).****************

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _Le jeune garçon avait envie de se cacher mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses deux parents étaient là en train de le torturer. Ils en étaient au vingtième coup de ceinture et il sentait son dos saigner. Le sang coulait, mais ça il en avait l'habitude, comme la douleur. Et pourtant ça lui faisait toujours mal. Du haut de ses huit ans il n'avait qu'une envie ou en finir. Il avait déjà essayé mais ça n'avait pas marché. Depuis ses parents le surveillait encore plus. Parfois il y avait des beaux jours mais le reste du temps ça ne l'était pas, comme aujourd'hui. Son père était rentré du travail stressé et frustré. Sa mère avait essayé de le calmer et de le détendre en l'emmenant dans la chambre, cela n'avait pas marché. Alors sa mère était venue le chercher. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se cacher, quand il le faisait c'était pire pour lui. Alors sa mère l'avait emmené dans la chambre et avec un sourire avait détaché la ceinture du père et avait porté le premier coup, un deuxième. Puis elle a passé la ceinture à son mari en l'embrassant. Et son père avait continué._

 _Il était donc là, par terre les larmes coulant autant que le sang. Et puis tout d'un coup les coups s'arrêtèrent. Il se leva alors, il s'avait ce que cela voulait dire. Son père et sa mère avait déjà commencé à se détendre ensemble. Parfois ils prenaient le temps de le sortir de la pièce, mais d'autres fois, ils n'en prenaient pas la peine. La première fois il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors ils l'avaient traité de pervers et lui demandaient si cela lui plaisait ou l'excitait. Depuis dès que la torture s'arrêtait, il partait sans lever la tête et soit allé dans le jardin ou s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour lire, pleurer, faire ses devoirs, dormir. Mais parfois il vomissait ou prenait une douche afin de se sentir moins sal. Mais là, ça lui ferait trop mal. Alors il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte de sa chambre pour diminuer les bruits venant de la chambre de ses parents. Il passa devant le miroir qui y était. Il détestait ce miroir, il ne lui permettait seulement de voir ce que ses parents lui avaient fait et rien d'autre. Alors cette fois-ci, il s'approcha de l'objet et donna un coup de poing dedans._

Jake jura, il avait brisé le miroir et sa main saigné. Il s'était trompé et avait enlevé une droguée qui avait un enfant. Il s'en fichait que les couples aient des enfants, tant mieux il les libérait sûrement. Mais normalement les junkies qu'il enlevait devait être sans famille pour que personne à part les autres drogués, ne remarquent les disparitions. D'un côté l'enfant était sûrement malheureux avec une mère comme ça. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ses géniteurs à lui. Il banda sa main. Il ne l'avait pas cassé, c'était le principal. Il descendit dans le salon et alluma la télévision. Dessus apparu l'image de ses deux prisonnier. Ce couple était quelque chose, ils ne faisaient aucune grande démonstration d'amour. Mais pourtant ça se voyait qu'ils s'aimaient. La femme était allongée par terre la tête sur les genoux de son copain qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir il ne comptait pas la laisser mourir. Il irait la désinfecter et lui donner des médicaments, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure maintenant. Mais d'abord il allait quand même la laisser souffrir. Comme lui a souffert. Il éteignit la télé, rien d'intéressant. Il avait faim, se débarrasser de corps était fatiguant. Cette maison, il la détestait, et pourtant il été revenu dedans. La maison de son enfance. La maison des cauchemars. Et pourtant le jour où il était revenu il les avaient vu. Pas ses parents nan, mais ce couple avec un enfant. Il savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient aussi éloignés de la ville avec un enfant. Il savait que cet enfant était scolarisé à la maison, la maison au niveau de la forêt nationale de Georges Washington. Il savait que cet enfant avait besoin d'aide. Alors il les avait tués. Mais l'enfant avait eu peur et il s'était enfui. Il ne l'avait trouvé que plusieurs jours plus tard. Il l'avait alors enterré. Le pauvre au moins la libération de ses souffrances dans la mort. Pas comme lui. Il sortit un couteau, du pain de mie et du beurre de cacahuètes. Ca a toujours été son plat préféré. Un soir où ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés il avait découvert ce délice. Et depuis c'était le repas de fête. En ce moment il fêtait ses futures victimes. Il réfléchissait à la prochaine épreuve qu'il allait leur faire. Il hésitait. Cette fois-ci ce sera le beau-gosse qui morflera. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et d'un coup il se souvint d'une épreuve que ses parents lui avait fait subir. Il se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire mauvais et alla manger assez fier de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite. Je voulais la mettre mercredi pour fêter la reprise de la série mais j'ai oublié (j'ai honte). Ensuite je voulais la mettre hier mais j'ai eu des choses à faire (comme regarder le nouvel et 300ème épisode).**

 **En plus c'est la première fois que je suis aussi en avance sur une fic et ça me frustre de pas diffuser les chapitres d'un coup comme ça.**

 **Est-ce que vous avez vu l'épisode? Parce qu'il est top. Si vous voulez en parler venez y a pas de soucis.**

 **Enfin bref maintenant je vous laisse sur ce chapitre et on se dit à très bientôt**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Rossi était chez le légiste. Ils s'étaient déplacés à Washington car c'est la police de là-bas qui les avaient appelés. Le légiste le reçu pour voir les corps du premier couple. Ils n'avaient retrouvé que ceux-là dans une rue qui pourrait être qualifiée de « pas très fréquentable ».

\- Agent spécial Rossi ? Bonjour je suis le docteur Jammes.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je vous en prie suivez-moi.

Le légiste le guida dans la salle où se trouvaient les corps. Il y avait deux personnes avec un drap, chacune sur une table. Le légiste souleva le premier drap et Rory Williams apparu.

\- D'après l'autopsie, les victimes étaient mortes depuis une semaine quand elles ont été trouvée.

Rossi enregistra la question et inspecta les corps. Il avait l'habitude de voir des corps aussi bien en photo qu'en vrai. Mais cela lui faisait toujours un choc de les voir comme ça devant lui. Quand il vit l'état du corps il eut un haut le cœur. Pas que ça le dégoute tant que ça, avec l'expérience on arrive à contenir le dégout en voyant les corps, même ceux dans des états dégradés. Mais là, il pouvait voir ce que ses amis subissaient. L'homme devant lui était couvert de blessure, certaines étaient infectées.

\- Les blessures sont-elles post-mortem ?

\- Nan agent, elles sont toutes étaient faites avant la mort.

Rossi pinça les lèvres et réprima un soupir, il s'en doutait mais il essayait de gardé un espoir que ses camarades ne souffrent pas trop. Le légiste le fixa du regard mais ne dis rien, il en fut reconnaissant, il devait déjà savoir. Il se contenta de retirer le deuxième drap.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit les blessures ont été faites avant la mort. Les premières blessures sont liées à l'accident de voiture.

\- Quelles sont les blessures ?

\- Coupures, coups. Je dirais qu'il y a eu des coups de ceintures et des coupures avec un scalpel.

Il montra les blessures et l'italien savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait envie de sortir de la salle maintenant. Mais il devait se montrer fort pour le reste de l'équipe.

\- Vous savez quand à disparu le deuxième couple ?

\- Oui. Et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont morts une semaine avant qu'on les retrouvent. Mais il y a autre chose.

Rossi qui lisait le rapport du légiste releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le médecin pouvait encore lui annoncé. Une autre torture qu'allait subir les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe ? Si c'était cela, il préféré ne pas savoir, mais il le devait.

\- Toutes les blessures n'étaient pas infectée. Comme s'il les soignait. Et aussi, ils étaient en sous-nutrition, mais ne mourraient pas de faim.

Rossi ne dit rien, le tueur prenait « soins » de ses victimes en les soignants et les nourrissant. Il se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent, il coulait faire durer son plaisir. Mais il faillait savoir quel plaisir il en tirait.

Aaron Hotchner soupira, il était fatigué. Ce matin quand Jennifer et Spencer n'était pas venus chercher son fils il s'était inquiété mais Dave lui avait diminué sa peur mais là elle était revenue au galop. IL trouvait que son équipe était un peu trop souvent cible de danger et des tueurs et qu'ils ne les protégeaient pas assez bien. Il avait eu besoin de souffler maintenant que le reste de son équipe était partit travailler ailleurs. Il était partit dans les toilettes histoire de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir, l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage. Il devait se ressaisir, pour le bien de son équipe et le bien de son travail. Il s'aspergea à nouveau le visage d'eau. Il allait mieux, il pouvait remettre son masque. Il allait retrouver les cadets de son équipe. Son téléphone sonna et le tira de sa torpeur. Le nom de sa belle-sœur s'afficha sur le cadran.

\- Jessica. Merci de m'avoir rappelé j'aurais besoin d'un service.

 _\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aaron, tu as l'air tendu. Jack va bien ?_

Aaron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un faible sourire mais il était là. Il s'appuya contre le mur et sa tête en arrière.

\- C'est Jennifer et Spencer. Ils ont eu un accident et se sont fait enlever.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'appeler ses agents par leur prénom. Même s'ils formaient une famille il était rare qu'il utilise les prénoms. C'est vrai que parfois il pouvait être froid et paraitre distant, mais il était comme ça. Cette carapace lui permettait de supporter les horreurs du métier.

 _\- Quand ? Et Henry, il va bien ? demanda la femme sans cacher sa panique._

\- Henry va bien. On recherche JJ et Reid. Pour l'instant Garcia est à l'hôpital avec lui mais il va bientôt sortir et comme Garcia travaille sur l'enquête je préfère qu'il en soit éloigné.

Le chef d'unité avait senti la tension dans sa voix. Il était vraiment inquiet. Il pinça les lèvres, retint sa respiration et souffla.

 _\- Je comprends. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu pourras venir le chercher avec-moi si tu veux. Pour lui expliquer, et le voir._

Aaron sourit de nouveau. Jessica avait parlé avec douceur, comme quand elle réconfortait Jack après un cauchemar. Il reconnut sa sœur qui faisait la même chose. Et elle avait compris, elle savait que voir Henry qui va bien lui ferait du bien.

\- Merci Jess.

 _\- T'en fais pas Aaron. Appel moi quand il faudra aller le chercher._

\- Ok… Faut que je retourne au travail. A plus tard.

 _\- A plus._

Il raccrocha le téléphone déjà un peu plus soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que le petit garçon, ayant déjà perdu son père, voit les recherches sur sa mère et son parrain disparu. Il savait que Jessica allait bien s'occuper de lui, il pourrait penser à autre chose, ou du moins essayer. Après tout elle s'était occupée de son fils après la mort de sa femme. Il sortit des toilettes un poids en moins sur les épaules et fut intercepté par Emily qui a son désarroi ne lui apporta pas de réponses. Elle n'avait rien trouvée pendant l'interrogatoire des gens qui avait retrouvé la voiture, mais ils avaient retrouvé les corps du deuxième couple enlevé. Il décida d'y aller avec elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**On est mercredi, jour de la série et donc de la publication (oui, oui je change tout le temps)**

 **Enfin voilà la suite. Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les corps étaient étendus dans une rue où se trouvaient des personnes qui se droguaient, des sans-abris et des travailleuses du sexe. Emily se demandait pourquoi le tueur se débarrassait des corps dans cette rue. Ils étaient facilement trouvables. Le policier revenait vers eux.

Aucunes personnes n'a vu le tueur. Le sans-abri à qui je parlais a dit avoir vu un van noir. Mais rien de particulier, il planait trop pour voir quoique-ce soit. A cette heure de la journée il y a trop peu de personnes, en état de répondre, dans cette rue.

Amélie se baissa pour soulever le grand drap recouvrant les deux corps. Elle avait vu les photos des premiers, Rossi lui avait expliqué au téléphone aussi l'état mais les voir en vrai, cela lui faisait quelque chose. Elle pouvait voir que les vêtements de la femme était pleins de sang, celui de l'homme. Elle eut un haut le cœur car pendant une fraction de seconde elle vit ses deux amis, les membres de sa famille étendu dans cette rue, morts, après avoir vécu un nombre incalculable de souffrance. Elle ferme les yeux et se reprit, elle ne pouvait pas flancher pendant l'enquête. Elle se releva et regarda Hotch.

\- Il a un problème avec les couples. Une petite amie qui l'a largué ? demanda-t-elle à son chef

\- Ou alors ses parents ? Certes eux deux n'étaient pas parents, mais les Williams oui. Et JJ est mère, il aurait pu croire qu'elle et Reid sont en couple et avec un enfant.

Emily se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. C'était le point commun entre tous c'est vrai. Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il les avait espionnés et qu'il avait été très discret. C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur ces deux-là pouvait passer pour un couple sans problèmes. Même elle avait des doutes de temps en temps, ils étaient proches avant, mais maintenant ils l'étaient encore plus. Elle observa la rue, elle était remplie surtout de personnes avec de la drogue dans le sang. Il y avait deux travailleuses du sexe qui était arrivé après que le tueur soit passé, c'était elles qui avaient appelé la police. Un petit garçon passa les rubans de la police et couru vers les agents. Il était agile et rapide. Emily lui donna dix ans tout au plus, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il n'était pas à l'école. Le chef de la police vint pour le sortir.

\- Petit, tu n'as rien à faire là.

Le garçon se débâtit et réussis à s'échapper de son emprise et vint se placer derrière les deux prostituées qui se placèrent comme un bouclier devant lui.

\- Mira, est-ce que c'est ma maman ?

La dénommée Mira se baissa à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Non Tommy.

Le petit sembla déçu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas bonhomme, on la retrouvera ne t'en fais pas.

Emily croisa le regard de son patron qui acquiesça et fit signe au chef de la police qu'ils s'en occupaient. Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers le groupe de trois personnes.

\- Bonjour je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Prentiss. Nous avons entendu votre conversation. Sa mère a disparu ?

\- Ha, parce que ça vous intéresse maintenant ! Et depuis quand la rue des damnés vous intéressent ?

\- Sonny ! Calme-toi ! Clama Mira. Veuillez l'excuser, nous avons eu quelques disparitions depuis quelques temps.

\- Comment-ça ? Demanda le chef intrigué.

\- Tout d'abord, une jeune qui prenait de la drogue, elle ne venait ici que pour cela. Elle a disparu et on ne l'a jamais revue. Quelques temps après nous avons retrouvé des corps. Puis ce fut le tour d'Ilana, encore une fois aucun corps. Puis Christie, la mère de Tommy, et là deux corps viennent d'apparaitre de nouveau.

\- Seule Chrisite avait un enfant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dis à la police ?

\- Parce que c'est la rue des damnés. Tous les rebus de la société sont ici. Personnes, à part les clients et vendeurs ne s'intéresse à nous. J'en suis sûre que si Tommy n'était pas venue demander si c'était sa mère sous ces draps, vous n'en aurez jamais eu vent.

\- Vous connaissez le nom de la jeune qui a disparu en premier ? demanda Emily.

\- Non, c'était une nouvelle.

\- Combien de temps après à disparu Ilana ?

\- Je dirais deux semaines.

Emily soupira, génial, cela voulait dire que le tueur enlevait aussi des toxicomanes et prostitués. Mais la question était pourquoi. Elle remercia Mira et Sonny puis s'en alla avec son chef en direction du post. Cette enquête développait de plus en plus de mystères.

JJ se reposait, l'épreuve d'avant l'avait épuisé. Leur ravisseur été apparu quelques temps avant pour leur jeter un flacon de médicament et une bouteille d'eau. Le médicament était pour elle, elle le savait et dans son état elle n'avait pas fait la difficile. Elle soupira elle avait l'impression de planer. Elle avait partagé la bouteille avec Spencer. Celui-ci faisait les cents pas, il lui donnait le tourni.

\- A quoi tu penses Spencer ? Je peux voir ton cerveau fumer d'ici.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et s'assit près d'elle, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Jennifer sursauta légèrement à la chaleur du corps de Spencer, elle était sûr que ça ne venait pas d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son coup et sur sa peau elle sentit sa sueur.

\- Spence.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu es chaud.

\- T'inquiète pas. Rien de grave.

JJ l'obligea à relever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'inspecta de la tête au pied et porta son attention sur son bras, là où était sa blessure la plus grave. Elle le força à retirer sa chemise. Et elle avait raison, sa blessure commençait à s'infecter.

\- Spencer, soupira la blonde, pourqoi tu n'a rien dis.

\- Parce que ton état était pire.

JJ ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait raison, mais elle le connaissait et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa santé en danger. Elle se contenta de soupirer de nouveau et de se remettre contre le mur. Spencer se remit dans la même position qu'avant, après avoir remit sa chemise.

\- On devrait essayer de lui prendre son arme.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Spence.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin Jennifer, je peux le faire.

Il était censé être le plus réfléchit et pourtant il faisait souvent partit des plus impulsif pour sauver les gens. Il avait un léger esprit chevaleresque.

\- Si je lui pique son arme, on le tue et on s'en va.

\- Tu sais que c'est idiot et que ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Tu as raisons.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée elle alla répliquer et essayer de le raisonner mais la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme apparu et Spencer attendit qu'il soit à leur hauteur pour lui sauter dessus, c'est alors que le monde de Jennifer tomba en morceaux, le coup de feu partit et le plus jeune tomba par terre la main sur son ventre.

\- Spence !

Elle voulut se lever mais elle était encore trop dans les vapes.

\- Merde Spence. Merde pourquoi t'as faits ça. Jura le tueur.

JJ se déplaça au-dessus de lui mais Jake la repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de tirer Reid en dehors de la salle.

* * *

 **"NAAAAAN SPENCE POURQUOI! NE MEURT PAS" voilà ma réaction en écrivant.**

 **A la semaine prochaine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà enfin la suite. Alors oui j'avais dis que les chapitres arriveraient plus tôt mais j'ai commencé un travail dans lequel j'ai des horaires changeantes et où je termine tard le plus souvent. Mais sauf problèmes il y aura quand même un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Enfin voilà la suite.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Henry était habillé, Penelope avait été cherché des affaires pendant que Derek avait veillé sur lui pendant sa sieste et maintenant que le soir était là il allait enfin sortir de cet hôpital maudit. En le voyant revenir de la salle de bain sa marraine ferma son ordinateur et le posa sur le lit.

\- Aaron ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi Penelope ?

Elle lui passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je dois travailler sur l'enquête et c'est mieux pour toi si tu en es éloigné.

\- Je sais.

Henry ne dit rien de plus, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment allaient sa mère et son parrain mais il savait qu'elle avait raison aussi. Il se contenta de regarder les affaires qu'elle lui avait prises. Il vit son doudou, Jack allait peut-être rigoler par rapport à ça mais lui était content qu'elle y ait pensé. Elle lui avait pris quelques jouets, des vêtements et ses affaires d'écoles. Il fit la grimace, il était obligé d'aller à l'école en plus. Ca craignait un max. Il allait lui demander si c'était obligé qu'il aille à l'école quand il vit le chef d'unité.

\- Salut Henry, ça va ?

\- Ça va.

Il vit Jessica alors arriver derrière l'homme.

\- Salut Jessica.

\- Hey bonhomme, ça va ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit que oui, il en avait marre que tout le monde lui demande comment il allait. Jessica lui expliqua que c'est elle qui allait s'occuper de lui et de Jack pendant l'enquête, même s'il s'en doutait vu que Jack lui disait que c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui quand son père était au travail. Alors Jessica pris sa valise et tous les deux s'en allèrent chez Aaron. Jack arriva dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pris le plus jeune dans ses bras puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il croisa une jeune fille qui devait être sa baby-sitter quand aucun des deux adultes n'étaient là.

\- Je peux te laisser mon lit si tu veux. Moi je peux dormir par terre sur le matelas.

\- C'est gentil.

Henry préférait quand même quand il venait pour jouer ou pour faire une soirée pyjama. Jack s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit.

\- T'inquiète mon papa va les retrouver.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Un jeux vidéo ?

\- Le visage de Jack s'illumina et ils passèrent un petit moment à jouer. Henry ne pensa plus qu'au moment présent jusqu'à qu'ils furent appelés pour aller manger. Henry n'avait pas très faim, mais au moins il se réjouissait de manger autre chose que les plateaux de l'hôpital qui n'était pas vraiment bons. A peine sortit de la chambre il sentit l'odeur d'un bon plat et il entendit son ventre gronder. Finalement il avait un peu faim et il ne fut pas déçu en voyant que Jessica avait préparé un énorme plat de Mac and cheese. La tante de Jack leur servit une grosse louche chacun et les garçons se jetèrent sur leur plat pendant que Jessica mangeait plus lentement en les observant.

\- Dis-moi Henry.

Le plus jeune releva la tête la bouche pleine les yeux grands ouverts. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine alors il prit le temps d'avaler avant de dire quoique ce soit mais l'adulte enchaina directement.

\- Tu veux aller à l'école demain ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que l'école était importante mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions des autres copains. Après Jack y allait aussi donc il pourrait passer une partie de la journée avec lui. C'était dur de décider.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas. Pas demain. Tu peux venir à mon travail.

\- Et moi je peux ? demanda Jack avec un peu d'espoir.

\- Non mon chéri, toi tu vas à l'école.

\- C'est pas juste. J'aurais tenu compagnie à Henry.

\- Jessica soupira. Henry la regarda réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien que Jack reste avec lui demain, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école. Pas demain, peut-être lundi, mais pas demain. Elle l'entendit claquer sa langue sont palais.

\- Que demain.

\- Ouais, s'enthousiasma Jack.

\- Mais, fit Jessica en levant un doigt, que si Henry ne veut pas aller à l'école.

\- Il vit Jack se tourner vers lui et il pouvait voir qu'il sautait sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école.

\- Alors pas d'école demain, vous viendrez à la boutique.

\- Les deux garçons sourirent et se tapèrent dans les mains. Demain Henry allé passer une journée avec Jack dans la librairie de Jessica. Il était quand même un peu heureux.

Garcia les avaient rejoint au poste de police. Elle n'aimait pas être dans son bureau quand sa famille était en danger. Elle préférait être avec les autres pour les aider au cœur des choses mais aussi car elle détestait rester seule dans ses moment-là. Elle puisait sa force des autres. Il commençait à être tard et elle en était à son cinquième café de la journée. Elle en avait marre aussi, pourquoi ça leur tombait dessus ? Pourquoi toujours eux ? Elle ferma l'écran de son ordinateur et retira ses lunettes. Elle essuya ses yeux et se frotta les tempes. Elle essayait de localiser les téléphones des agents mais rien aucun signal. Alors elle c'était plongée dans le passé des victimes précédentes et de celles qui avaient été enlevé en même temps que les couples. Les couples n'étaient pas parfaits mais rien à signaler non plus, la famille de Rory et Amy allait venir le lendemain. Jo Carol et Megan Boone n'avaient pas de famille mais des amis qui habitaient à New-York, ils venaient de là-bas. Un de leur ami le plus proche allait aussi venir le lendemain. Alors elle ramait. Elle avait réussi à trouver la mère de la fameuse Ilona mais elle ne voulait pas venir. Elle avait renié sa fille. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre maintenant, et elle détestait ça. Rester inactive, ça la rendait folle, elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, hors elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à toutes les horreurs que vivaient ses amis.

\- Baby-girl ça va ?

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Derek rentrer. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, il savait très bien comment elle se sentait. Il la connaissait que trop bien. Alors il tira une chaise en face d'elle et s'installa.

\- Tu sais que c'est des agents entrainés. Ils en ont vu des pires et là ils sont deux. Et ils ont changé les deux sont plus durs. JJ s'est remis de la mort de Will et Spencer n'est plus le bébé de l'équipe. Ils feront tous pour se protéger l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on les délivres.

\- Je sais mais c'est vraiment frustrant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si cette fois-ci on arrive trop tard. Et pourquoi il y a une cette fois-ci. Pourquoi eux ?

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, on s'inquiète tous ma belle mais on y arrivera et eux aussi. Et le tueur cible les couples, il a dû les voir plusieurs fois ensemble et penser qu'ils étaient en couple. Tu as vu comment ils se comportent parfois.

Garcia eu envie de sourire, il avait réussi à alléger son cœur en insinuant leur sujet de conversation préféré depuis quelques temps à eux deux et Emily. Ils avaient même lancé un pari pour quand ils se mettraient ensemble. Elle avait parié sur ce mois-ci, Emily celui juste avant et Morgan celui juste après. Ca y est, le cœur de Garcia était de nouveau lourd. Morgan posa la main sur son visage. La chaleur venant de son corps la réconforta un peu.

\- Ca va allez baby-girl. Je te le promets.

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle puisa sa force dans celle de Morgan et acquiesça.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey.**

 **Merci aux reviews m'ayant fait remarqué que je me suis trompée de chapitre. Désolé pour cela et voici le vrai chapitre 12**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _\- C'était vraiment sympa de m'avoir invité à ce match Spence. Merci beaucoup._

 _Spencer était nerveux, il voulait dire à JJ qu'il l'aimait bien, plus que bien même. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté le conseil de l'inviter. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au collège, et il n'aimait pas ça._

 _\- Tu sais JJ, comment dire ça, tu sais que je t'aime bien. Je veux dire, bien bien._

 _La bouche de JJ forma un « O » et elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr il aurait dû s'en douter._

 _\- C'est vraiment gentil, je t'aime bien aussi mais pas comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée._

 _Bien sûr comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être attiré par le petit génie. Le gamin de l'équipe ne s'en sortant pas socialement, ne serrant pas les mains, gênant. Elle était tout le contraire de lui et forcement elle ne peut être attirée que par le contraire de lui, quelqu'un comme elle. Sûr de lui, plus fort, pas gringalet… Bref pas lui._

 _\- Spence ? Je suis vraiment désolé._

 _Alors il fit ce qui était le plus logique pour lui dans ce cas-là, il enferma ses émotions dans une sorte de bouteille bien au fond de lui et fit comme si de rien était._

 _\- T'en fais pas Jennifer, tout va bien, tu as raison. Mieux vaut rester comme ça. J'ai faim, tu veux manger ?_

 _Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, le plus sûr qu'il pouvait. JJ avait l'air un minimum convaincu quand elle lui proposa hot-dog et tous les deux y allèrent._

 _JJ passait près de lui pendant qu'il parlait et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer. Il se recoiffa et fit comme si de rien était. Elle aimait bien le décoiffer pour l'embêter, alors maintenant il ne disait plus rien, il aimait bien pour tout dire._

 _Il était de nouveau en sécurité. Il était heureux, il avait eu peur quand elle l'avait entendu crier et tirer avant qu'il se fasse assommer. Mais ils étaient tous les deux sains et saufs. Et il était dans ses bras. Il pouvait voir qu'elle se sentait coupable, il ne le fallait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était bien là. Finalement il l'aimait sûrement encore un peu._

 _Ils étaient prêts à intervenir, JJ posa une main sur son torse et lui dis que cette fois-ci ils ne devaient pas se séparer. Ça tombe bien, il ne le voulait pas, il allait rester avec tout le long de l'intervention et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus à culpabiliser._

 _JJ se rapprochait de plus en plus du détective qu'ils avaient rencontrée lors de leur enquête à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il était heureux pour elle, il était passé outre son béguin et il pouvait voir que c'était un homme pour son amie._

 _Ca y est, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Tous les membres de l'équipe se demandaient quand est-ce que ça serait le cas. Il était heureux pour elle._

 _Elle venait de lui proposer d'être le parrain de son fils. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Ce petit bout de chou qu'il tenait dans ses bras était comme une lumière illuminant sa vie. Le lendemain il s'était précipité dans une librairie pour acheter tout type de livre, des plus simples albums jeunesses aux romans pour quand il sera plus grand._

 _Spencer adorait son filleul, mais il avait aussi envie d'avoir un enfant._

 _JJ devait partir, le couperet était tombé. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Il la verrait toujours mais beaucoup moins à cause du travail._

 _Emily est morte, il venait de plus en plus chez JJ. Elle l'avait aidé quand il était devenu accro, autant que Hotch. Et là il avait besoin d'aide, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, il avait envie de reprendre de la drogue. JJ avait pu lui dire au revoir mais lui non._

 _Elle lui avait mentit, il lui en voulait tellement. Il avait eu tellement de mal à remonter la pente et elle lui avait caché. Elle l'avait caché à tout le monde. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus ? Il lui avait vidé son sac, il avait été horrible avec elle et il avait pu voir toute la peine et la honte dans ses yeux mais sur le coup il s'en fichait. Hotch était venu lui parler, puis Rossi. Mais maintenant il s'en voulait lui aussi, d'avoir été si méchant, il pouvait comprendre pourtant. Alors il était allé chez Rossi et avait vu le soulagement et la joie dans les yeux de JJ. Non il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment._

 _Le voilà au mariage de sa meilleure amie, un petit pincement au cœur mais aussi une joie immense pour elle._

 _Il la retenait dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. On lui avait annoncé la mort de son Will, ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital mais il avait succombé à ses blessures avant. Il l'aida et l'emmena à l'hôpital._

 _Il vendit son appartement. Jennifer et Henry allaient avoir besoin de lui. Il s'installa chez eux et les aida. Quand JJ lui demanda, il dormait avec elle, sinon dans le lit de la chambre d'ami._

 _Au fur et à mesure du temps ils les voyaient remonter la pente. Henry était redevenu un petit garçon heureux et JJ avait retrouvé le sourire. Ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes. Et sans le savoir il avait redéveloppé un nouveau béguin sur elle. Plus fort que jamais._

Spencer se réveilla, il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait mal mais pas autant qu'avant qu'il sombre dans le noir. Il voulut se lever mais il était attaché.

\- J'ai hésité à te sauver Spencer. Faut avouer que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup-là. Ta nana était vraiment inquiète quand je t'ai trainé à l'extérieur.

\- JJ ? sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal.

\- Tiens.

Le ravisseur lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il avala d'un seul trait.

\- Elle va bien, et toi aussi je pense. De ce que j'ai vu, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait touché un organe ou quelque chose de grave. Du coup je me suis dit «bon je vais le sauver pour continuer à m'amuser ». Après je vous aime bien Jennifer et toi, vous êtes plus fort que les autres. Allez debout tu vas la rejoindre. Et ne tente rien cette fois-ci.

Spencer se leva et la tête lui tourna, il s'appuya à la table le temps de reprendre son équilibre et avança devant lui.

\- Tu sais, je vous ai observé de temps en temps à certains endroits, au moins je suis heureux que votre fils n'ai pas été dans l'accident, je m'en serai voulu de tuer un gamin. Mais je suis sûr que je l'ai libéré. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer en votre présence. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avais fait pour le faire pleurer mais il pleurait. Et quand je vous ai vu si heureux et soudé ensemble j'ai compris. Je l'ai sauvé de vous.

Le cerveau du génie marchait un peu au ralentit mais il comprit ce que cela révélait.

\- Comment vous avez vu qu'on passait par là ?

\- Ça c'est un secret Spence.

A l'usage de ce surnom, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais il était trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais il l'avait dit JJ est la seule personne au monde à l'appeler Spence et elle reste la seule personne à pouvoir l'appeler Spence. Surtout pas lui. Malgré qu'il soit embrumé, son cerveau essayé de concevoir un nouveau plan.

\- C'est un sacré bâtiment.

\- On peut remercier mes parents et leurs amis un peu trop flippé de la fin du monde pour ça.

Un bunker, bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pas de fenêtres, peu de lumière. Il était surpris qu'il lui révèle mais pas tant que ça. Cette révélation pouvait en décourager plus d'un mais pas lui. Le tueur le fit s'arrêter devant une porte. L'arme toujours tendu sur lui, il ouvrit la porte et le poussa dedans. Il fut accueilli par deux bras s'enroulant autour de lui. Il était de retour dans ses bras.

JJ ne savait quand est-ce qu'elle c'était endormie, elle ne s'était pas sentit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle chercha directement Spencer. Elle était inquiète, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu mais pour elle, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Il y avait encore du sang par terre. Elle se leva, elle avait beaucoup moins mal et n'avait plus la tête qui tournait, mais le fait que les blessures cicatrisent à l'air libre n'était pas forcement bon, elle le savait. Elle se déplaça, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, seule dans cette pièce, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, elle plaça une main sur son ventre. Non ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Ça ira.

Elle essaya de calmer sa panique et son angoisse qui augmentait de plus en plus. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle se dit que c'était fini, que Spencer n'avait pas survécu mais là elle le vit. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouie la tête dans son coup. Elle était si heureuse et soulagée qu'elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Plus jamais elle ne le laissera faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, du moins seul. Elle n'avait pas senti ses nerfs lâcher, mais elle sentit que ses joues se mouillaient petit à petit et du coup les vêtements de son ami.

\- Ça va aller Jen' je suis là.

\- Moi aussi Spence. Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 12. Vraiment désolé du trou de la semaine dernière mais mon travail me prend plus de temps que prévu.**

 **Bref. On sait enfin comment va Spencer, bah oui je n'allais pas le tuer alors que la fiction n'est pas terminée. Il faut bien les faire souffrir un peu. Mais bon, on peu dire que ce chapitre fini assez bien malgré tout.**

 **Sinon pour le rendez-vous de JJ et Reid, j'ai écris ce chapitre avant l'épisode où on apprend le déroulement et j'ai décidé de garder mon chapitre ainsi et de ne pas le changer. Mais j'adore la version du canon**

 **(attention spoiler si vous n'êtes pas à jour) surtout avec Morgan ET Hotch qui aident Reid à se préparer. Hotch is The father figure. Mais JJ c'est la seule qui pensait que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Mais bon l'amitié qui en est ressortie est tellement précieuse/**

 **(fin du spoil)**

 **Enfin bon voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviews (ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et je répond tout le temps)**

 **Et à bientôt**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Lisant et relisant les dossiers. Hotch les avait obligés à aller se reposer un minimum car ils ne serviraient à rien s'ils étaient tous trop fatigué. Morgan avait enchainé café sur café et il avait essayé de tirer quelque chose des informations qu'ils avaient. Mais rien, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva et marcha un peu mais fini par frapper le mur.

\- Merde putain.

Il n'arrivait à rien, son cerveau réclamait du repos, mais il ne pouvait pas. Dedans il avait une de ses amies la plus proche mais aussi son petit frère. Il ne lui avait jamais dit et se promit de le faire quand il le retrouvera. Il décida de passer dans les toilettes et se rafraichir un peu. Il prit ensuite le chemin de l'extérieur, en sortant l'air frais du matin lui fit du bien. Il marcha afin de libérer sa tête de certaines idées noires qu'il avait. Après cinq minutes de marche, il tomba sur un _Waffle House_ déjà ouvert et décida de prendre à manger et du café pour tout le monde. En rentrant, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il était toujours inquiet mais il ne cesserait de l'être que quand ils seraient devant lui sains et sauf. En arrivant au commissariat, il put voir que ses collègues n'avaient réussi à se reposer, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, tout le monde s'inquiétait. Alors le café chaud et le petit déjeuner était vraiment le bienvenu.

\- Le tueur vise donc les couples, deux d'entre eux ont un enfant, commença Hotch.

\- Il enlève aussi des personnes que personnes ne veut, fit Emily reprenant les mots de Mira.

\- Mais pourquoi donc, compléta le chef de la police.

\- Je pense, commença Morgan, qu'on doit d'abord se concentrer sur les couples. Il doit avoir des problèmes soit avec quelqu'un qui l'a rejeté, soit avec ses parents.

\- Ou alors il peut travailler dans les services sociaux. Il serait exposé aux violences. Garcia, je sais que tu as cherché, mais est-ce que des signalements ont été fait contre les Williams ? Demanda Rossi.

Garcia se pencha au-dessus de son ordinateur. Derek l'inspecta, elle avait l'air mieux que la veille, fatiguée mais plus posée. Il en était soulagé car ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle du sentir son regard car elle releva la tête croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Non, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Ils ne faisaient sujet d'aucune enquête, jamais un signalement fait. Sur leur Facebook ils font famille parfaite.

\- Parfois le parfait peut cacher des choses, fit Rossi.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange par un policier venant annoncer que l'ami et la fille des Williams et l'ami de Boone et Carol étaient là. Hotch demanda à Morgan et Emily d'aller interroger l'ami et la fille des Williams, pendant que lui et Rossi s'occuperai de l'autre personne. Morgan savait bien pourquoi il y allait avec Emily, parfois il pouvait impressionner alors que Emily pouvait paraitre plus douce, et donc plus facile pour les enfants de se confier. Hors il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Dans le couloir une jeune fille de dix ans attendait avec un homme dans l'âge des Williams. La petite fille s'accrochait à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Ça pouvait se comprendre.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Emily Prentiss et voici l'agent spécial Derek Morgan.

\- Enchanté, je suis David Smith et voici Melody.

\- Suivez nous, on va s'installer dans une salle plus à l'aise.

Emily les guida dans la salle où étaient reçues les familles des victimes. Il y en avait deux en tout dans le commissariat. Elles étaient chaleureuse et heureusement car les personnes assissent dans cette pièce ne venaient pas de grès et de cœur.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, demanda Derek.

Les deux personnes en face de lui déclinèrent poliment alors ils pouvaient commencer l'interrogatoire.

\- Tout d'abord je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre perte, commença Emily. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais nous devons vous poser plusieurs questions.

\- Bien sûr je comprends.

\- Est-ce qu'ils avaient des ennemis ? demanda Morgan.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, ils n'étaient pas aimé de tout le monde, mais à ma connaissance ils n'étaient détesté de personne.

\- Vous êtes leur meilleur ami.

\- Oui, j'étais un ami d'enfance d'Amy, on était dans une petite ville. Puis elle a déménagé et elle a rencontré Rory mais on est resté en contact. On se dit toujours tout, même les coups les plus durs. Je suis aussi le parrain de Melody.

Derek regarda la petite fille, elle ne disait rien et regardait le sol collé à son parrain. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un parent et donc il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait le même âge quand il avait perdu le siens. Il savait que ça allait être dur mais elle allait s'en sortir avec de l'aide. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir compter sur son parrain. Morgan repris l'interrogatoire.

\- Dis-moi Melody, est-ce que tu veux allez jouer ?

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui, la tristesse, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle ne parla pas mais hocha la tête. Emily compris.

\- Viens je vais te montrer où il y a des jouets.

Elle lui tendit la main. Melody hésita mais lui pris sa main et l'accompagna dans la salle d'attente.

\- Je suis désolé mais je pense que la petite n'a pas à écouter les questions que je vais poser.

\- Bien sûr je suis tout à fait d'accord.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elle vous confiez tout. Est-ce qu'elle vous aurez confié des difficultés avec Melody.

Il vit David se morde la lèvre, il ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait comprendre, il ne voulait pas salir la mémoire des morts.

\- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas pour juger. C'est pour le profil des victimes.

Il put voir le corps du visiteur se détendre un tout petit peu.

\- Un jour, elle m'a appelé en panique. Ca faisait une semaine que Rory était en déplacement, Amy dormait peu à cause de son métier, avocate, elle travaillait sur un gros dossier. Un jour, le jour où que Rory rentrait elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait craqué. Elle avait emmené Melody au parc mais au moment de partir elle avait demandé une glace. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait refusé mais que Melody avait piqué une crise et c'était roulé par terre. Elle a alors…

\- David fit une pause. Morgan lui laissa le temps dont il avait besoin.

Elle l'a relevé et lui a mis la fessé. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait pu voir le regard des gens. Alors elle est rentrée choquée avec Melody, qui ne pleurait plus et elle a essayé de joindre Rory, mais il était dans l'avion. Alors elle m'a appelé. Elle se sentait coupable. Alors je lui ai dit d'en parler à Rory, de se reposer et d'en parler avec Melody. Le lendemain elle m'a appelé, ça allait mieux. Le week-end d'après pour qu'ils se reposent j'ai proposé d'emmener Melody en week-end au bord de la mer. Quand on est revenu, ils n'étaient plus là.

\- Un silence de plomb tomba, Morgan laissa passer le temps. Il pouvait voir que David était chamboulé d'avoir raconté cela.

\- Vous… il se racla la gorge comme pour reprendre de la contenance. Vous pensez que c'est lié ?

Morgan ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était sûr que c'était lié. Le profil du tueur se dessinait petit à petit. Il se laissa tomber au fond de son dossier.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Mais peut-être.

C'était sûrement le coup dur pour David car ses épaules tombèrent d'un coup et ses traits se tendirent encore plus, en quelques secondes il prit quelques années d'âges. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter un mensonge.

\- Mais ils étaient de bons parents. Ils n'avaient jamais levé la main sur Melody. Alors pourquoi ?

C'était une vraie question, son pourquoi était sincère et désespéré. Derek détestait voir les proches des victimes. Pour lui c'était des victimes en plus. Les victimes des tueurs en série n'étaient pas que celle qui étaient morte, mais aussi les familles et les proches. Chaque victime était une bombe qui faisait beaucoup de dégâts. Et il le savait pour l'avoir vécu personnellement.

\- Je pense que le tueur a juste remarqué ce moment-là et a dû se faire une idée de la vie de tous les jours. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est juste du mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mauvaise action au mauvais moment.

Morgan ne répondit pas. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

\- Je vais rejoindre Melody. Merci agent Morgan.

\- Merci à vous Monsieur Smith.

Il lui serra la main et il rejoignit sa filleule qui jouait avec un train électrique. Emily se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Melody m'a dit qu'un jour elle avait eu la fessé et que sa mère et son père s'étaient excusés.

\- Je sais. David m'en a parlé. Je pense que c'est cela qui a joué.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute. Ça a un lien avec les enfants et les parents.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre plus concentré sur l'équipe.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré qu'il soit assez court.**

 **Je suis tellement heureuse de la voir prendre forme. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me démange.**

 **Bref n'hésitez pas à review si l'envie vous dis ça fait plus que super plaisir (oui oui même les critiques constructives)**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà le chapitre 14.**

 **Le chapitre qui signe la fin de mon avance car je me suis reposée dessus (c'est pas bien je sais)**

 **Enfin enfin la suite et on se voit la semaine prochaine.**

 **Enjoy et see you soon.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups… Elle avait arrêté de compter après le dixième coup. Elle pouvait sentir son sang couler dans son dos. Elle regarda Spencer qui était dans le même cas. Même s'il l'avait sauvé, il n'avait pas apprécié la rébellion de son ami. Un nouveau coup et elle sursauta, puis il en donna un a Spencer qui lui aussi sursauta. Il continua encore pendant une dizaine de coups et tout d'un coup il arrêta et s'en alla. Jennifer remis son t-shirt, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Son t-shirt était déjà bien ensanglanté, pareil pour la chemise de Spencer.

\- Spence ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se retourna vers elle avec toute son attention.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'était trop facile ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- D'habitude il nous oppose ou nous met au défi l'un et l'autre, pour se sauver ou nous séparer.

Spencer ne dit rien mais elle le vit réfléchir, il fit la même mimique que d'habitude, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et les pinças.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je propose juste que l'on profite de ce moment de répit.

\- Attend.

Elle le stoppa avant qu'il ferme sa chemise. Elle s'approcha et inspecta sa plaie au ventre. Elle était recouverte d'un pansement qu'elle retira délicatement, elle était encore fermée ce qui la rassura. Elle parcouru son torse pour remonter à son bras. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué mais là, c'était plus flagrant. Il était plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air. Ce n'était pas des muscles à la Derek mais il en avait. Reid se racla la gorge, elle se sentit rougir mais ne leva pas le regard. Elle se contenta d'aller voir sa blessure à l'épaule. Il avait eu des médicaments après sa blessure par balle, ce qui avait eu un effet positif sur cette plaie. Mais elle continuait à l'inquiéter.

\- Rassurée ?

Elle croisa son regard, très près du sien alors elle recula et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, le tueur pouvait revenir à tout moment elle en était sûre. Et la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes après lui donna raison. Leur ravisseur jeta une bouteille d'eau et une boite de cachets.

\- Il y en a deux. Un vrai et un placebo. Prendrez-vous le risque de n'en soigner qu'un ou pas ?

Et sur ces mots, il referma la porte. Dans sa tête JJ se disait que bien sûr il allait choisir un cachet chacun. Et puis elle comprit, Spencer en avait sûrement plus besoin qu'elle, mais s'ils en prenaient chacun un, Spence n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de tomber sur le vrai médicament. Elle pouvait lui proposer de prendre les deux cachets mais il allait refuser. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il suivait le même raisonnement. Alors soit ils pouvaient n'en prendre aucun, ou n'en soigner qu'un pendant que l'autre prendrait le placebo.

\- Jen'

\- Non, je ne prendrais pas les deux, elle vit Spencer ouvrir la bouche mais continua avant que lui ne le fasse. Je te connais Spence et tu sais que je pensais la même chose. Alors sois on prend tous les deux, sois on en prend pas du tout.

Alors elle se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers le flacon et la bouteille. Elle les ramassa et s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui. Elle les versa dans sa main qu'elle tandis à son ami.

\- A toi l'honneur.

Spencer pris un des médicaments, la bouteille et avala le cachet, JJ fit de même et ils attendirent.

Combien de temps passa avant que l'homme ne revienne ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est vu la tête de JJ, c'est elle qui avait pris le vrai médicament. D'un côté il était soulagé. Elle avait des coupures au scalpel et liées aux coups de coups de ceinture. Mais il finalement il aurait quand même aimé l'avoir. Entre sa blessure de l'accident, celle par balle et les coups de ceinture, ça faisait beaucoup.

\- Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir, et tous les deux cette fois-ci, dit-il.

JJ qui avait sa tête sur son épaule leva la tête. Elle était dans les vapes, il pouvait le voir mais il savait qu'elle avait son attention.

\- T'as un plan Spence ?

\- Il se pourrait mais c'est dangereux et il faudra attendre.

Il sentit Jennifer se mettre plus à l'aise, il avait un peu froid et la chaleur de la blonde lui faisait du bien.

\- Vas y raconte.

\- Il faut attendre qu'une épreuve avec quelque chose qui coupe arrive. Généralement il en a plusieurs. La personne qui se fait torturer fera tomber le plateau et piquera un scalpel. C'est assez petit.

JJ se rehaussa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient déjà plus vifs et il y avait une certaine détermination dans son regard.

\- Et quand il rentre la fois d'après on lui saute dessus avec.

\- C'est ça. On n'essaye pas de lui prendre son arme, ça a été mon erreur. On l'enferme ici. On ne prend pas le temps de piquer les clés. Il faut qu'on s'enfuie le plus vite possible. On est dans un bunker que son père a fait avec ses amis, mais il n'y a q'un seul couloir. Il doit bien y avoir une porte de sortie.

\- C'est dangereux Spence. Mais c'est la seule manière. Même si je suis sûre qu'ils sont à notre recherche, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Maintenant il faut quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas l'attaquer, il risque de s'y attendre. Toi non, tu ne lui montre pas mais tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi. Il doit se dire que je suis celui qui te protège et qui essaye mais je sais que si tu le voulais tu pourrais le faire. Tu es rapide et efficace. C'est toi la vraie protectrice.

Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Merde il était allé trop loin, il n'avait pas parlé que de ce moment-là. Il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment depuis un moment. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. JJ du comprendre son malaise car elle continua la situation.

\- Je le ferais. Mais on n'essaye pas de le mettre complétement K.O. ou le tuer. On n'est pas en état de le faire. J'ai une question par contre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De quel côté partir ?

\- Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, enfin ce qui sert d'infirmerie, j'ai pu voir le mur du bout. Donc je dirais l'autre sens.

Il faisait confiance à son instinct pour cela. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi, il analysait rapidement et il en était sûr, malgré les brumes de son cerveau.

\- Bien, mais pour ça il faut tenir jusqu'à ce moment.

Spencer bascula sa tête en arrière. Il savait que ça allait être difficile et puis il avait assez énervé l'homme qui les retenait contre leur grès. Et ça il allait vite en avoir le cœur net car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à . J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai galéré à écrire. Bon j'ai mon avis dessus mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je peux changer des choses.**

 **Sinon, grande nouvelle on se rapproche de la fon (nooon pas la fin). Et pour tout dire j'ai deux types de fin, je vous laisse deviner. Du coup je pense en poster une et faire l'autre en fin alternative (vous pouvez me dire qu'elle fin vous préférez si vous avez deviné).**

 **Enfin bin enjoy le chapitre et à bientôt.**

 **Mel**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

\- Suivez-moi.

Les deux agents se levèrent et passèrent devant leur ravisseur. Reid avait mal à son bras et son dos mais ne dis rien. Ils passèrent quelque portes et arrivèrent au bout du bunker, il lança alors un regard à Jennifer qui hocha la tête discrètement. Elle avait compris, maintenant ils savaient dans quel sens il fallait s'enfuir. Il fit d'abord rentrer Reid et il l'attacha à des chaines les mains en l'air. Spencer déglutit difficilement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir très mal. Il fit rentrer Jennifer et referma la porte.

\- Spence ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où que je n'arrive pas à faire ce qu'il faut.

Spencer allait répondre quand l'autre arriva avec un chariot. Il reconnut une machine électrique et un seau en plus de ses objets de torture habituel. Il pouvait parier que tout ça était pour lui. L'homme humidifia très légèrement son torse et colla les patchs dessus. Tout d'un coup Reid ne pouvait pas respirer. Il vit alors les yeux et le regard de l'homme et il comprit. Il faisait ça pour le punir. C'était par pur plaisir. Il était mal, très mal.

\- Bien. Commençons.

Quand il alluma le jus, Spencer ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se retenir pour ne pas satisfaire le tueur mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. La douleur lui avait traversait tout le corps. Il était sûr qu'il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Il remit un coup et il hurla de nouveau. Quand la décharge s'arrêta il reprit son souffle, il devait se concentrer sur les effets de chocs électrique, réfléchir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Dis-moi Jennifer. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

Reid leva la tête vers celle qu'il aimait, leurs regards se croisèrent et il put y lire une détermination nouvelle, il lui sourit et bien qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, il savait, il était fier d'elle, surtout quand elle reprit un air apeuré.

\- Pour nous punir. Spencer a voulu nous faire évader. C'était vraiment stupide, elle avait la voix tremblante, et ses mains aussi. Je sais, j'aurais dû essayer de l'en empêcher.

Elle était bonne, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et c'est tout ce à quoi il pensa avant de se prendre une nouvelle décharge.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais bon vous êtes trop unis pour ça. Le couple unis contre moi.

Il envoya une nouvelle décharge et Spencer repris son souffle, avec beaucoup de mal, après celle-ci.

\- Bien. Spencer le vit s'écarter de la machine et sentit son estomac s'alourdir quand leur ravisseur prit un sourire glacial. A toi Jennifer.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Il connaissait assez JJ pour savoir que ça lui pèserai sur la conscience. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux mais elle évita son regard pour se concentrer sur leur tortionnaire. Ce dernier attrapa un scalpel et le passa doucement sur la peau du plus jeune.

\- Peut-être veux-tu que j'utilise mon autre jouet ?

\- Je vais le faire.

Il n'avait entendu que rarement cette froideur dans la voix de son amie, mais à chaque fois elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Une chose était sûre, elle était plus que déterminée. Son cerveau essayait de traiter la douleur mais il pensait savoir où il voulait en venir. La seule peur qu'il ait, que le meurtrier voit qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Dis donc, la petite chatte sort ses griffes.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. C'est quand elle s'écarta avec de la peur dans ses yeux qu'il rigola.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Ne joue pas trop avec moi Jen' ça risque de me mettre en colère.

Il tourna le dos au « couple » et Spencer croisa enfin le regard de Jennifer, elle hocha la tête et malgré la douleur il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de laisser retomber sa tête. Jennifer se posa devant son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui toucher le visage et de l'inspecter. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour lui.

\- Ça va aller Spence.

\- Ça suffit.

La voix du meurtrier était ferme et froide.

\- Maintenant allume le jus que l'on s'amuse un peu.

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre, son cœur se serra mais elle obéit. Quand Spencer cria elle eut envie de vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle éteignit la machine.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit d'arrêter ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le visage. Elle voulait se défendre mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et que ça mettrais Reid en danger. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais ses blessures lui faisaient de nouveau mal et il était fort. Alors elle se contenta de dire non en retenant quelques larmes. L'homme la lâcha et se dirigea vers la machine afin d'augmenter le voltage.

\- Vas-y.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit non, sa voix tremblait. Ça va le tuer.

\- Mais c'est le but non ?

\- Je prendrais sa place.

Elle entendit Spencer vouloir l'arrêter, mais la dernière décharge l'avait pas mal affaibli, l'homme en face d'elle rigolait.

\- Tu prendras sa place ? Tu en es sûre ? Tu entends ça Spence ? Elle veut prendre ta place.

Le sang de JJ ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Mais chérie ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Le tueur s'approcha de Spencer et lui donna un coup dans le bas du ventre, elle vit alors le pansement redevenir rouge sombre.

\- Bien si tu veux prendre sa place, à genoux. Spencer, regarde bien ce qu'elle fait pour toi.

Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Alors quand elle sentit le premier coup de ceinture elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de laisser couler les larmes. S'en était trop pour elle.

Hotch regardait l'homme derrière la vitre. Garcia avait trouvé le nom d'un ancien travailleur social qui correspondait au profil qu'ils avaient donné à la police. Même s'il était un peu âgé ce n'était pas un souci. Après tout il sortait les gens de la voiture quand ils étaient inconscient, et après c'était facile de mettre une pression sur un couple pour garder l'autre docile.

\- C'est lui ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Morgan rentrer, mais ne le montra pas.

\- Austin North. Ancien travailleur social. Il a eu des soucis avec l'alcool et a une fois été arrêté après une bagarre dans un bar.

Morgan ne dit rien. Le chef savait qu'il analysait l'homme qui ne pouvait pas les voir alors il le laissa faire.

\- Qui y va ?

\- Prentiss et moi.

Morgan se tourna vers le chef et le toisa. Aaron savait ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'arrestation et là, il était mis de côté pour l'interrogatoire. Mais le chef ne voulait pas le mettre dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Pour être honnête il aurait voulu envoyer Rossi à sa place. Rossi et Emily était les personnes avec le plus de sang-froid, mais ils avaient décidé d'envoyer ceux qui l'avait arrêté et le plus âgés était resté afin de fouiller l'appartement du suspect. Morgan se retourna et analysa l'homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Il a l'air nerveux.

Hotch reporta son attention sur lui. Quand ils l'avaient arrêté il avait eu l'air surpris, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Mais en le regardant appuyé contre la table, se triturant les mains et secouant sa jambe et se mordillant la lèvre, il avait un doute. Il laissa échapper un soupir, il espérait sincèrement que cela n'allait pas être une impasse. Il sortit de la salle et rejoignit Prentiss avant d'aller commencer l'interrogatoire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur North, commença Emily.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais ici ? demanda l'ancien travailleur social la voix implorante.

\- Nous voulons juste vous poser des questions sur des enlèvements, enchaina le chef

\- Des enlèvements, mais de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ?

Hotch, scannait l'homme interrogé. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les enlèvements. Il posa alors le dossier sur la table et l'ouvrit montrant ainsi les victimes. Il put voir la légère tension dans les épaules de sa collègue à la vue de leurs amis mais Austin North n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Alors il posa la question banale pour voir s'il avait un alibi.

\- Oui. J'étais… Il marqua une pause hésitant qui n'échappa pas aux deux agents. J'étais aux alcooliques anonymes. J'y vais deux fois par semaines. Une fois pour moi, une fois pour aider les autres.

\- Aaron regarda la brune et se retourna vers leur suspect.

\- Nous revenons.

Les deux agents sortirent et allèrent retrouver Morgan qui était déjà au téléphone avec Rossi.

\- Je confirme. Il a une médaille des alcoolique anonyme et.

\- Il y eu une petite pause, ils entendirent des voix et enfin Rossi reprit la parole.

\- On a trouvé son calendrier dans sa chambre ainsi que son journal, il était bien à la réunion ces soir-là. J'ai l'adresse, je peux m'y rendre pour vérifier.

\- Merci Dave. Rappelle-nous dès que tu as fini.

\- Morgan raccrocha et reporta son attention de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On attend. Si c'est vraiment lui, il n'aimera pas, il aura l'impression de ne pas avoir le control et fera surement une erreur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolé pour le retard mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire je n'étais pas satisfaite et j'ai encore un peu de mal mais après tout "I will never be satsfied" (vous avez la référence?)**

 **Enfin bref. Désolé pour l'attente et on se voit à la fin du chapitre (si vous ne me détestez pas)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Spencer ne pouvait pas regarder. Pourquoi avait-elle prit sa place, il était en plus mauvais état qu'elle, elle aurait dû envoyer le jus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il aurait pu encaisser. Son cerveau lui souffla que non, il en serait mort. Il le fit taire, s'il pouvait la protéger alors tant pis pour sa vie. Son cerveau lui souffla de nouveau que non elle serait morte dans tous les cas. Il voulait le faire taire. Il voulut bouger mais ses bras lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal. Alors l'homme arrêta et dit à Jennifer de se lever. Celle-ci tituba mais réussi.

\- Tu peux aller le libérer.

Il la vit se rhabiller et arriver la clé des menottes dans les mains, ses joues encore mouillées mais un regard dur comme-ci elle était prête à se battre avec dix personnes comme leur ravisseur. Il laissa retomber sa tête sous la fatigue mais sentit deux mains la soulever avec douceur.

\- Spence. Dit-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Il se contenta de lui sourire. Il pouvait rester comme ça pendant longtemps. Dans leur bulle juste eux deux.

\- Bon tu te dépêches où il faut que j'intervienne ?

JJ ne dit rien et se contenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour le détacher. A peine fut-il libre qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et la blonde ne fut pas assez rapide pour le rattraper. Il tomba sur le chariot et le renversa. La douleur le traversa dans tout son corps JJ se précipita pour l'aider et il la vit prendre un scalpel et le cacher dans sa manche. L'homme arriva furieux et hurla.

\- C'est pas possible. Tu es obligé d'être comme ça. A chaque fois !

Alors qu'il levait la main Spencer ne put s'empêcher de se replier sur lui-même, c'est JJ qui se plaça devant lui mais sans être trop utile car il l'empoigna par les cheveux.

\- Tu mériterais une punition, il les toisa. Laisse tomber. Relevez-vous vous retournez dans votre cellule.

Jennifer aida à relever Spencer et à se déplacer. Il détestait être faible. C'est ce qui lui avait toujours fait défaut dans sa vie. Il était faible. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur cellule il ressentit un soulagement nouveau qu'il n'appréciât pas, mais il se laissa tomber contre le mur avec l'aide de Jennifer. Il ferma les yeux aussi tôt et plongea dans un sommeil agité.

 _Du sang, une mare de sang. Et au milieu la femme qu'il aimait. Elle respirait difficilement mais il espérait pouvoir la sauver. Il avança difficilement vers elle et pris sa main. Une ombre imposante les surplomba. Il ne pouvait voir que la silhouette noire et les yeux rouges._

 _\- S'il vous plaît sauvez là. Plus jamais je ne m'enfuirais. Prenez ma vie au lieu de la sienne._

 _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, il sentait le souffle de la blonde diminuer petit à petit pendant qu'il lui tenait la main. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne put que cracher du sang avant que ses yeux ne deviennent sans vie. Alors son corps s'en alla très loin de lui. Il voulait la rattraper, lui courir après mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors l'ombre imposante se planta de nouveau devant lui et lui tendit son arme. Spencer la prit sans hésitation et la main tremblante il la porta à sa tempe avant de presser la détente._

Le vrai Spencer se réveilla en panique cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Il se redressa mais vomit tout de suite avant de retomber par terre tremblant. Il sentit alors une personne relever sa tête et la poser sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le sol en béton de la cellule. Puis une main vint lui caresser ses cheveux, il se sentit de nouveau partir.

\- Ça va aller Spence. On sort bientôt. Je te promets que tout se passera bien.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. JJ se redressa directement et secoua Spencer. Elle ne savait pas comment mais ce dernier se réveilla dans la seconde et se redressa tout aussi vite. Leur ravisseur se plaça devant eux et son sourire s'étira. Elle comprit que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Elle se releva pour lui faire face, même s'il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle aida Spencer à se relever.

\- Qui vous à dis de vous lever.

JJ le toisa du regard et fit semblant de s'assoir. Maintenant, maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors que sa tête fût à la hauteur de la taille de l'homme elle se jeta sur lui et planta le scalpel le plus profondément possible. Elle le ressortit et le replanta avant de prendre les clés et de repousser le meurtrier qui tomba à la renverse. Alors elle attrapa Reid par la main et l'entraina hors de la cellule en poussant la porte sans faire attention si elle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à la suivre. Elle le sentait. Elle ne lâcher par peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et JJ commença à chercher la bonne clé. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Courage JJ. Tu peux le faire.

Au bout de la troisième clé elle y arriva. Elle ouvrit glissa la clé dans la serrure mais elle entendit l'homme. Elle se tendit. S'il les attrapait, cette fois-ci ils ne survivraient pas. Ou alors ils allaient subir des tortures si horribles qu'ils préféreraient être morts. Elle se retourna vers Spencer. Aucune peur dans ses yeux, juste une certaine détermination.

\- Pars. Je reste.

JJ qui venait d'ouvrir la porte sentit son cœur descendre dans son estomac. Elle prit les clés dans ses mains et se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. Elle essayait de garder une voix forte mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je suis trop faible. Il nous rattrapera rapidement. Toi tu peux t'enfuir. Je le retiendrais aussi longtemps que je peux.

\- Non Spence, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'en supplie.

\- JJ ! On a pas le temps. Tu fuis, je te couvre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant qu'il est mort pour elle. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Spencer se retourna, l'homme approchait.

\- Spence. Henry a besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi. Je. J'ai besoin de toi.

Spencer essuya une larme et se baissa vers elle.

\- Moi aussi JJ. C'est pour ça.

Alors il l'embrassa. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne sentit pas Spencer la repousser vers l'extérieur et fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait les clés, elle pouvait y retourner et pourtant, c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle décida de s'enfuir. Elle court dans la forêt tout en pleurant. Elle tomba plusieurs fois mais fini par atteindre la route. Il faisait nuit, elle pouvait voir les étoiles. Elle se mit à marcher le long de la route quand elle vit deux lumières au loin. Ça aurait très bien put être lui mais elle était tellement fatiguée, l'adrénaline était redescendue et elle ne tenait plus. Elle se mit au milieu de la route et pensa que la voiture allait l'écrasé et pourtant elle s'arrêta et quelqu'un en sortit. Ce fut à ce moment que son corps la lâcha et décida de la faire tomber.

\- Spence.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle prononça avant de plonger dans le noir.

* * *

 **Ouais ils se sont enfin embrassé. Houra! ha ha ha...**

 **Coucou à Sandie et Aude qui vont sûrement me détester pendant très longtemps (je vous aimes). Vous pouvez me détester aussi si vous le voulez. Et me dire se que vous pensez du chapitre dans les reviews.**

 **Sinon on espère tous que JJ s'en sorte et Spencer aussi pour être honnête.**

 **Et on arrive à la fin. Damn ça fait bizarre.**

 **See you soon i hope.**

 **Mel**


	17. Chapter 17

**J'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps alors voilà enfin la suite qui emmène un peu de réponse, mais pas trop quand même sinon c'est pas drôle.**

 **Sinon réponse à PoneyRose: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review (ça fait toujours super plaisir d'en lire). Ensuite que va subir Spencer? Soit beaucoup de chose, soit il n'aura pas le temps de subir quoique ce soit. Ne t'en fais pas tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre normalement. Pour la voiture tu vas vites le savoir (dans ce chapitre même). Personnellement j'avais hâte de publier ce chapitre ;). Merci encore **

**Donc voilà. Enjoy ce chapitre qui attention parle de l'histoire de notre cher ami le tueur. Donc si vous n'êtes pas confortable avec vous pouvez sauter la partie de l'interrogatoire (quand Austin North s'en va).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Rossi regarda l'homme derrière la vitre, Prentiss à côté de lui.

\- Tu penses que c'est notre homme ?

Le vieil italien ne détacha pas son regard. Dehors il faisait nuit, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils le gardaient. Mais ça l'ancien travailleur social ne le savait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose.

\- Je l'espère. Sinon je ne sais pas ce que l'on fera.

Il regarda l'agent à côté de lui, elle avait raison. Cette équipe avait déjà bien trop souffert. Ils devaient absolument retrouver Jennifer et Spencer. Surtout qu'ils ne leur restaient sûrement pas beaucoup de temps. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Ils allaient les retrouver. Pourtant ils avaient étudié l'homme en salle d'interrogatoire et ils étaient presque sûrs qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier. Il n'avait pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui perdait le contrôle, mais de quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais eu. Ce qui expliquerait sûrement sa dépendance à l'alcool. Ce fut la brune qui la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu l'impressionne et je suis celle en qui il peut avoir confiance ?

Rossi acquiesça, cette pratique allait marcher. Il en était sûr. Ils devaient juste attendre que Morgan et Hotch arrivent. Ce fut Morgan qui déboula en premier et la tension de la pièce augmenta d'un coup. Hotch suivit tout aussi énervé. Il interrogea le chef du regard mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre que ça ne valait pas le coup d'en parler. Il était temps de ramener JJ et Spencer à la maison. Rossi regarda Emily qui hocha la tête et ils passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent Austin North leur jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension. Rossi eu un peu pitié de lui. Il ne montrait aucun signe que ça pouvait être l'homme, mais ils devaient en avoir le cœur net.

\- Re-bonjour monsieur North. Je vous présente l'agent spécial Rossi.

Rossi acquiesça d'un geste sec de la tête.

\- Voulez-vous du café ?

\- Non merci agent Prentiss. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

North avait la voix fatigué Il parlait doucement comme s'il était prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. Rossi décida d'intervenir.

\- Vous devez d'abord répondre à nos questions.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais rien à propos des enlèvements. Je vous le jure. J'étais aux alcooliques anonymes. Vous pouvez vérifier. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Nous l'avons fait monsieur, fit doucement Emily.

Alors il releva la tête si brusquement que Rossi eu mal au coup pour lui. Son visage passa de la surprise, à la colère.

« Enfin » pensa Rossi.

\- Mais l'expression qui traversa son visage juste après le surpris, de la résignation.

\- Pourquoi me gardez-vous ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous à fais plonger dans l'alcool ?

La question qu'avait posé l'italien le surpris encore plus, même Emily lui jeta un discret coup d'œil en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'ignora. Il savait qu'il bousculait l'ancien travailleur social mais c'est ce qui fallait tout de suite. Austin North déglutit bruyamment.

\- Autant tout avouer. On va dire que j'ai été faible.

Ce fut au tour de Rossi de ne pas comprendre. L'homme paraissait nerveux, il jouait avec ses mains, sa jambe gauche ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bouger. Et pourtant l'homme parlait avec une voix plate.

\- Il y a plusieurs année on j'ai été appelé sur un cas particulièrement difficile. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais accepté de le prendre. Mais vous savez, j'étais assez jeune, je n'avais pas perdu fois dans le système. Je me souviendrai toujours du nom de cet enfant. Le pauvre enfant.

L'homme interrogé s'arrêta, les deux agents ne dirent rien. Ils pouvaient voir la douleur de ce souvenir. Combien ça lui coutait d'en parler. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

\- Jake Watson. Son nom était Jake Watson. A l'époque il avait onze ans. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. J'ai été appelé car il s'était retrouvé sans parents. Pour être plus exacte il avait tué ses parents. Et une prostituée. Il les avait tués au fusil.

Rossi échangea un regard avec Emily. Leur curiosité venait d'être piquée. Deux adultes et une prostituée, ça ressemblait à l'affaire, et il ne croyait pas à une coïncidence.

\- Je vous en prie continuait monsieur. Fit doucement Rossi pour l'encourager.

\- Ce petit… Ce petit était abimé. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois au commissariat j'ai cru voir les yeux de mon grand-père qui avait fait la guerre. Et en voyant son dossier médical et psychologique…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, Rossi avait très bien compris.

\- Coupure, chocs électriques, mal nutrition, coups de ceintures. Et j'en passe. Une cicatrice en plein visage. Vu son état on l'a placé en hôpital psychiatrique. On a essayé de le mettre en famille d'accueil mais ça ne savait à rien. Il y est retourné. J'ai voulu continuer à suivre son dossier mais après dix-huit ans il a été lâché dans la nature. C'est ce cas-là qui m'a fait commencer l'alcool. Petit à petit je n'ai pas pu arrêter, et pour tout vous dire j'ai vite perdu tout espoir de faire un changement.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Rossi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas pu supporter un cas comme cet enfant et il avait tout perdu après cela. Il croisa le regard d'Emily. Ils avaient un nouveau suspect. Et sûrement le bon cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur North, commença Rossi. Vous êtes libre de partir si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter.

Rossi alla lui ouvrir la porte, North s'y dirigea comme un robot, il serra la main que Rossi lui tendit et disparu dans le couloir du commissariat. Rossi ferma la porte et se tourna vers Emily. Hotch et Morgan les avaient déjà rejoints avec Garcia avec son ordinateur.

\- Bien je l'ai trouvé, fit l'analyste. Jake Watson. Il a subit différent type d'abus. Un jour le travail de son père a appelé la police quand ce dernier n'est pas venu au travail pendant trois jours sans donner de nouvelles. Quand ils sont arrivés sur place ils ont trouvé Jake qui mangeait un sandwich et le corps de ses parents ainsi que le corps d'une prostituée. Quand la police l'a interrogé il a répondu que sa mère avait surpris son père avec la femme et que donc elle lui a demandé de choisir de tuer soit son père soit la femme. Il a tué les trois. Après examen psychologique il a été interné, plusieurs fois. Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y six semaines. Il a complétements disparus des radars.

\- Et son ancienne maison ? demanda Hotch.

\- Elle est habitée par une famille, les Laurens.

Garcia fronça les sourcils, l'équipe attendit. Rossi sentit son impatiente remontée.

\- Elle est portée disparue. Cela fait six semaines que personnes n'a de leur nouvelles.

\- On y va, déclara Hotch. Garcia envoie nous l'adresse.

\- Bien monsieur.

Morgan sortit en premier suivit d'Emily. Rossi allait sortir avec Hotch quand un bip retentit dans la salle d'interrogatoire presque vide.

\- Quoi ? Je… Penelope ne savait pas quoi dire.

Hotch se retourna vers elle et leva un sourcil en échangeant un regard avec l'italien. Garcia leva un regard larmoyant vers les deux hommes.

\- C'est JJ…

L'estomac de Rossi chuta dans ses talons et sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

\- JJ est à l'hôpital.

Un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Comment-ça ? Juste JJ ? Où était Spencer ? La voix du chef le tira de ses pensées.

\- Dave va avec les autres, je vais à l'hôpital.

Rossi acquiesça encore sous le choc. En s'éloignant de la pièce il entendit Hotch.

\- Envoie-moi l'adresse de l'hôpital. J'y vais tout de suite.

* * *

 **Et voilà fin du chapitre.**

 **Houra JJ est à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas sadique au point qu'elle retombe dans les griffes de Jake… Par contre...**

 **Nan je vous laisserez découvrir.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Mel**


	18. Chapter 18

**UPDATE : Merci à la personne m'ayant fait remarqué que j'avais écris Hayley au lieu de Jessica**

 **Presque pendant le Week-end (faut savoir que mon Week-end fini le lundi soir. Mais comme hier j'étais malade j'ai rien fais)**

 **Mais voilà je pense qu'il reste entre 3/4 chapitre et le prochain sera encore de plusieurs point de vue.**

 **J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du Dad!Hotch by the way.**

 **D'ailleurs je sais déjà ce que je vais faire de Spencer mais je ne dirais rien.**

 **Enjoy ce chapitre et see you au prochain**

 **PS : Did you see the promo for the episode 15? Dam! Jeid feels! Mais ils nous manipulent. Une chose est sûr cet épisode "will blow us all away" (hahaha please pas comme dans la chansons sinon je pleure). Please Reid "Stay alive".**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Au dehors, la forêt défilait, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Spencer, retrouver son petit frère. Rossi leur avait dit que JJ avait été retrouvé, un poids avait disparu de ses épaules, mais une question ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête « Pourquoi que JJ ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Spencer ? » Il freina dès qu'il atteint la voiture et sortit dans la seconde. Rossi fit le tour avec les policiers et avec Emily, il alla à l'entrée principale. Une fois devant, il attendit le signal de Rossi et il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il monta en haut, rien. Les deux chambres et la salle d'eau étaient vides. Il redescendit en bas et à la tête des deux autres agents ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et pourtant quelque chose dans leurs yeux le fit tiquer. Emily lui fit signe de le suivre. Sur l'écran de télé allumé, JJ et Reid fatigués, blessés. La tête de Jennifer était sur les genoux de Spencer, puis l'image changea et Spencer était seul, inconscient, attaché les bars en l'air. Son état était pire que sur la vidéo d'avant. L'estomac de Morgan descendit dans ses talons et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait à la fois envie de vomir et de se défouler. Il pouvait distinguer une blessure par balle à la jambe du plus jeune. Il inspirât profondément et la vidéo revient sur l'image d'avant. Rossi s'avança et sortit une cassette du lecteur cassette. Morgan sortit sans se retourner. Ils ne devaient pas être loin, devrait pouvoir le retrouver. Il le fallait.

\- Derek.

Il se retourna, Emily eu un mouvement de recul. Il inspira profondément et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que tu gardes ton sang-froid.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Emily resta impassible face à lui, les deux se défièrent du regard, Morgan fini par se détourner. Ce n'était pas le moment de créer des tensions dans l'équipe, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

\- Allons à l'hôpital.

Un policier arriva, personne dans les alentours. Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison et repartit se mettre derrière le volant afin de prendre des nouvelles de Jennifer.

Oui Jake pouvait s'énerver rapidement, et pourtant à ce moment il était plutôt calme. Il avait eu le temps de se débarrasser de ce qui pouvait permettre de le retrouver tout en pouvant s'amuser avec les agents du FBI. Il les avaient vu repartir bredouille et il était retourné dans son bunker. Il était heureux, il avait toujours son deuxième jouet, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps. Dès que Jennifer avait franchi la porte il s'était retrouvé face à Spencer.

\- Bah alors Spence, tu viens ou pas ?

Et là ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui et avait réussis à le désarmer, il avait lutté mais i avait réussi à reprendre son arme et à lui tirer dans la jambe. Non, non, il ne voulait pas le tuer tout de suite, il savait que la police le retrouverai sûrement, alors jusque-là il voulait s'amuser et le faire payer. Sûrement sous la douleur Spencer avait tourné de l'œil. Il l'avait attaché et relevé puis été sorti pour essayer de retrouver la blonde mais aucune trace d'elle. Alors il était retourné chez lui puis avait attendu à distance sécure les flics. Et là, il retournait voir son invité de marque. Il entra dans la salle, l'ampoule diffusait toujours une légère lumière, assez pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il devait. Spencer n'était pas encore réveillé, alors il ressortit de la salle et revint avec un seau d'eau qu'il lui jeta au visage. Spencer se réveilla d'un coup et toussa.

\- Debout Spence.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir mais sa tête retomba directement.

\- Tu sais **Spence** , dit-il en prenant une voix doucereuse sur le « Spence ». Elle est dans la forêt maintenant. Elle sert d'engrais pour les arbres.

Bizarrement il ne réagit pas, il eut même un petit sourire, alors il releva sa tête en le tenant par les cheveux.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Jamais, au grand jamais tu ne pourras la revoir.

Il laissa tomber sa tête et repartit en claquant la porte.

« _Elle n'est pas morte. Elle n'est pas morte_ » voilà ce que Spencer se répétait dans sa tête. Si elle était vraiment morte, il se serait fait un plaisir de lui monter son corps. Jennifer était en vie et ça il n'en doutait pas. Il gardait même espoir qu'elle avait pu être retrouvée par l'équipe. S'il mourrait, elle lui en voudrait sûrement, elle serait triste mais au moins elle serait avec son fils et avec l'équipe la soutiendrait, ils se soutiendraient mutuellement. Il était heureux car il était sûr qu'elle était saine et sauve. Il le fallait, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. La porte se referma. Il luttait pour garder son esprit conscient. Sa jambe était en feu, ses autres blessures lui faisaient tellement mal aussi. Tout d'un coup il sombra et fut réveillé quand un sentit quelque chose de tranchant contre sa peau.

\- D'accord merci Dave. Non elle n'est pas encore réveillée. Ok.

Hotch raccrocha et jura, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé Reid et JJ ne s'était toujours pas encore réveillée, il se pinça l'arête du nez et retourna dans la chambre de la blonde. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air si paisible quand elle dormait. Elle était passée par des choses si horribles, il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Perdre son mari est une épreuve horrible. Et pourtant elle s'en était remise avec l'aide de Spencer, et il avait vu leur relation évoluer en quelque chose de plus fort, et s'il avait encore des doutes, ce n'était plus possible après l'épisode du restaurant. Maintenant il voulait savoir deux choses. La première, pourquoi que JJ ? Et la deuxième est-ce que Reid était encore en vie ? Parce que l'équipe ne supporterai pas sa perte, et il ne voulait pas imaginer l'état de Jennifer si le plus jeune ne survivait pas. Il se leva et prit le sac en plastique où étaient les affaires. Les clés, elle était arrivée avec et ça le titillait, elle avait les clés de l'endroit d'où était retenu Spencer. Il reposa le sac avec un soupir et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de la femme sur lit. Il était tellement énervé, la première chose qu'il avait remarqué était le nombre de bandages cachant les blessures, elle avait souffert et s'il pouvait chopper celui qui lui avait fait subir ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. D'un coup, il la vit se tendre et serrer ses poings, puis sa respiration se fit plus difficile.

\- JJ, réveille-toi.

\- Cette dernière ne réagit pas à sa voix, alors Hotch s'assit sur son lit et prit sa main avant de parler d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Jennifer !

Jennifer se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua, Hotch posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se déroba avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle était en plein état de panique.

\- Jennifer regarde-moi, dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est moi Aaron. Respire ça va aller.

JJ commença à respirer doucement et sembla se calmer.

\- Spencer, dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Jennifer ?

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

\- Aaron ?

Sa voix se brisa, elle était tellement faible.

\- Je suis là.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et il fut surpris quand elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra et elle éclata en sanglot. Il ne dit rien, il la laissa pleurer. Oui le temps était compté mais elle ne pourrait sûrement rien faire avant de tout laisser sortir. Alors il fit la même chose qu'il faisait quand Jack se réveiller suite à un cauchemar après la mort de Hayley, il caressa les cheveux de Jennifer.

\- Il… Il…

Elle avait du mal à parler entre deux sanglots.

\- Sssh ça va aller.

\- Non. Non ça ne va pas. Il m'a couvert pour que je parte. J'ai pu m'enfuir grâce à lui. Et maintenant il est sûrement mort à cause de moi.

Hotch resserra un peu sa prise sur elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sombrer.

\- Jennifer tout va bien se passer.

Ils restèrent comme ça un peu plus, Garcia rentra alors dans la chambre et quand elle vit l'état de son amie, elle laissa couler quelques larmes qu'elle se dépêcha de sécher. Quand il sentit que Jennifer était assez calme, Aaron l'écarta de lui.

\- JJ. Il faut que tu nous dises à quoi servent les clés et d'où tu viens.

L'agent fronça les sourcils comme si se rappeler était difficile. Non pas « comme si », bien sûr que c'était difficile.

\- Un bunker. Il appartenait à un ami de son père. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Nous savons. Garcia ?

\- Tout de suite monsieur.

\- Garcia repartit dans le couloir pour faire ses recherches.

\- Tu devrais te reposer JJ.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Hotch ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Emily et derrière elle, le reste de l'équipe.

\- Je vais prévenir Jessica. Tu pourras vite voir Henry.

Il sortit en croisant le regard désespéré de Rossi et celui plein de colère de Morgan.

\- Venez.

Il les prit à part, Morgan fulminait tellement qu'il pouvait craquer tout moment.

\- JJ nous a révélé un indice crucial. Garcia fait ses recherches, on saura vite où se trouve Spencer.

Il ne finit pas sa pensée, il ne voulait pas y penser. Penser qu'ils devaient se préparer à tout, qu'ils risquaient de le retrouver mort, il ne devait pas. Il regarda Derek droit dans les yeux, devait-il l'emmener sur le terrain ? Aurait-il assez de contrôle ? Ce dernier sembla comprendre ses pensées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hotch, je sais me contrôler.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, paraissant encore plus énervé. Hotch soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'était parfois si dur de s'occuper de cette équipe, la responsabilité de les garder sains et saufs, de faire attention à eux. Rossi posa une main sur ses épaules.

\- Va prendre un café, et passe un coup de fil à Jessica. Je suis sûr que tu rassuras Henry.

\- Tu as raison.


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà un petit chapitre avant que je parte en vacances.**

 **Avez-vous vu le final? Si oui on est d'accord que ils jouent avec nos feelings là?**

 **On se voit pour la suite des notes plus bas**

 **Réponse à la review de PoneyRose : Haha je comptrend je dois avouer que les vf sont bien (et je suis vraiment très difficile sur les vf même si je les connais depuis petite). Donc heureusement que je ne spoil rien. Sinon voilà enfin la suite ;).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Henry était sur le canapé, à côté de lui se tenait Jack. Les deux enfants avait décidé de regarder un film et avaient tous les deux opté pour « _Toy Story_ », le deuxième car c'était le meilleur après le troisième, mais celui-là était trop triste. Et il n'avait pas envie de regarder quelque chose de triste.

\- Jack, met pause s'il-te-plait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ?

\- Oui. J'ai juste envie d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Ho je vois.

L'ainé des deux garçons mis pause et Henry se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il passa devant la cuisine où Jessica faisait des pancakes, ça sentait vraiment bon, il allait passer la porte des toilettes quand il entendit le téléphone de l'adulte sonner. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrières et se cacha derrière le mur.

\- Allô ? Aaron ? JJ va bien ? C'est génial. Ho je vois, pas Spencer… D'accord soyez prudent.

Jessica raccrocha et Henry se précipita dans les toilettes, quand il sortit il repassa devant la cuisine. Il était encore choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire ou même croire. Il passa devant la porte ouverte quand Jessica l'appela.

\- Henry ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Viens voir bonhomme.

Henry entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eue avec Aaron.

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne vais rien te cacher. Ils ont retrouvé ta maman, mais pas Spencer.

Alors il avait bien compris, mais où était son parrain ? D'un côté il était triste et inquiet pour lui, et d'un autre il se sentait coupable car il était si heureux que sa mère soit en vie et aille bien.

\- Ce que je te propose c'est de passer voir ta maman tout à l'heure avant la fin des visites et après on rentre et on mange ce que tu veux. Ça te va ?

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il allait enfin retrouver sa maman. Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais la revoir comme son père.

\- Bien. Tu peux aller chercher Jack s'il-te-plait ? Les pancakes sont prêt.

Henry hocha la tête, descendit de la chaise et alla chercher son ami.

JJ regardais la nourriture devant elle. Penelope avait insisté pour qu'elle mange alors elle avait accepté. Le problème, sa gorge se serrait rien qu'à la pensée d'avaler quelque chose. Là elle était seule, Penelope était sortie pour se prendre un café. L'équipe était repartit, ils avaient enfin la localisation du bunker, et là elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils retrouveraient Spencer vivant ou pas. Elle se contentait de jouer avec la nourriture.

\- JJ ?

Elle leva la tête vers l'informaticienne qui venait de revenir dans la chambre. Elle posa sa fourchette et soupira.

\- Désolé. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas faim.

Penelope prit une gorgée de son café, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais qu'il va bien.

JJ la regarda dans les yeux, elle mentait c'était flagrant, mais elle appréciât l'effort pour la rassurer alors elle ne dit rien.

\- Et puis il est fort, il en a vu des durs.

La blonde acquiesça, c'est vrai que Spence avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible et surtout pour se faire enlever ou prendre en otage, seul ou avec quelqu'un. Mais là c'était différent. Et puis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait fait avant qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« _Idiot_ »

Voilà ce qu'il était, un idiot. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir faire ça ? L'embrasser et ensuite partir en direction de sa mort ? Qui faisait ça sincèrement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'idiot pareil ? D'abord Will et la banque. Et ensuite Spencer et son foutu complexe de héros. C'est comme ça qu'on peut l'appeler à ce point-là. Elle avait le chic pour attirer des hommes comme ça. Mais d'un côté c'est ça qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient gentils, loyaux, prêt à tout pour protéger les autres.

« _Stop ! Amoureuse ?_ » Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher ou le nier. Elle aimait Spencer et maintenant il allait, lui aussi, peut-être la laisser seule. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Penelope avait raison, il était fort.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose hein ?

Elle jura intérieurement, elle détestait qu'on lise aussi facilement que ça en elle. Elle regarda son amie qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Penelope émit un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Jennifer. Mon dieu elle était vraiment un rayon de soleil, elle inspira profondément. Il fallait bien qu'elle en parle, le garder pour elle la bouffait de toute façon.

\- Je refusais de partir alors il m'a embrassé et juste après il m'a repoussé vers l'extérieur.

Trois expressions, c'est ce qu'elle lut sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. La surprise, la satisfaction et ensuite de la tristesse.

\- Quel idiot.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la remarque de son amie.

\- Mais quel homme fait ça ? Quand il va revenir il va se prendre un sermon à la Penelope Garcia croit moi.

Jennifer savait qu'elle faisait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit c'est que ce baisé avait le gout d'un adieu. Mais encore elle refusa d'y penser. Penelope reprit sa main.

\- Je te le dis. Après ça il va revenir vers toi et vous serez enfin heureux tous les deux.

Elle allait lui demander « comment ça enfin ? » mais une voix l'appela et alors des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- MAMAN !

Une petite tête blonde sauta sur le lit et se jeta dans ses bras. Henry était en train de pleurer et elle aussi. Elle vit Penelope se lever et partir pour les laisser seule. Elle remercia silencieusement Jessica qui lui fit un signe de tête en retour.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur maman. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir. J'ai pas envie que tu rejoigne papa. Pas maintenant.

Le petit garçon resserra sa prise, elle avait mal mais elle était trop heureuse pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle voulait le garder aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mon cœur je te le promets.

Elle pleurait, mais de vraies larmes de joie pour une fois.

\- Je t'aime Henry et je te le promets je ne laisserai plus.

\- Moi aussi maman.

Le cœur de JJ se serra et se réchauffa. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son petit garçon sain et sauf. Elle inspira son odeur qui lui rappelait un peu celle de Will. Elle eut un élan de nostalgie mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas casser ce moment magique. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait quand Henry se sentait triste. Elle fredonna une chanson. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit la prise de son fils se détendre et sa respiration ralentir. Elle regarda, il dormait, elle sourit, une vague d'amour la submergea. Elle était avec son fils et elle pourrait tout affronter. Jessica entra peu de temps après dans la chambre et sourit en voyant Henry endormi dans les bras de sa maman.

\- Je venais voir comment ça allait.

\- Merci beaucoup Jessica.

La femme sourit à JJ qui se releva un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis juste heureuse que tu ailles bien.

\- Je pense qu'il sera mieux ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital. Il ne les aime pas vraiment.

\- Je comprends.

JJ réveilla doucement son fils.

\- Mon cœur ? Tu vas rentrer avec Jessica. Tu reviendras demain si tu veux d'accord ?

\- Oui maman.

Elle perçut directement la déception dans sa voix, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir mais elle le devait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tête.

\- A demain mon cœur.

\- A demain maman.

Jessica le prit dans ses bras et il somnola presque directement.

\- Merci encore.

\- Sûre.

JJ n'aima pas se retrouver seule. Pourquoi Penelope n'était pas revenue ? Mais cette dernière arriva juste après suivi de Morgan.

\- Derek ?

\- On a retrouvé Reid.

\- Elle se releva d'un coup et se fit mal.

\- Et comment il…

Elle ne finit pas sa question, son attention fut prise par les mains de Derek. En sang, elle analysa son état, il avait l'air désespéré, chose rare pour Derek Morgan. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur ses mains et parut surpris quand il les vit avec du sang.

\- Il faut que je le voie.

Deux mains la rallongèrent.

\- Penelope s'il-te-plaît.

\- JJ, commença Morgan plus calme, il est en chirurgie. On en sait pas plus. Il faut attendre.

Jennifer ne dit rien et s'allongea dans son lit. Son humeur avait changé si vite.

Morgan suivait Hotch, son arme à la main, la gâchette qui le démangeait. Il priait n'importe qui ou quoi qu'il retrouve Spencer en vie. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bunker, quelques ampoules grésillait et éclairées faiblement le couloir. Plusieurs pièces étaient ouvertes. Le SWAT et la police entrèrent dans les pièces. Au bout du couloir il y avait une autre pièce, ouverte elle aussi. Sa tension montait de plus en plus et le stress aussi. Hotch devant lui, Emily et Rossi derrière lui, ils entrèrent dans la dernière pièce. Et là ce fut plus qu'un choc. Spencer était là, attaché les bras en l'air, torse nu. Il pouvait voir ses blessures et une lame plantée dans le côté du ventre, sa tête était baissé et sa jambe ensanglantée. Etait-il encore conscient ? Il le fallait sinon il ne survivra peut-être pas. Il resserra la prise sur son arme quand il vit un homme se cachant derrière Spencer. Le lâche.

\- Jake Watson, FBI. Levez les mains en l'air.

C'était Hotch qui avait parlé, Morgan était trop concentré, il fixait le meurtrier et parfois jetais des coups d'œil à Spencer pour détecter un signe de vie chez le plus jeune, et il attendait le moindre mouvement de l'homme derrière lui pour appuyer sur la détente. Il vit le dénommé Jake sourire ce qui le mit plus en rogne et tout d'un coup l'homme, se mit plus en vue des agents, retira la lame du corps de Spencer et la leva de nouveau. Il tira, il entendit d'autres coups de feu. Jake tomba la balle l'ayant touchée pile entre les yeux. Pas le temps de souffler il alla détacher Spencer qui tomba directement, il eut besoin d'aide pour qu'il n'heurte pas le sol. Il le posa délicatement au sol, sur le dos et prit son visage entre les mains, il était conscient.

\- Où sont les médecins ? demanda Rossi.

\- Ils arrivent. Répondit Emily.

Morgan posa ses mains sur la blessure au ventre de Spencer.

\- Hey gamin reste avec moi ok ? Tout va bien se passer je suis là. On est tous là. On rentre à la maison.

\- JJ ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle est saine et sauve. Ne parle pas, garde tes forces.

Il vit le visage de Spencer se détendre, un sourire apparaitre et ses yeux partir dans le vague.

\- Spencer reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Pas maintenant. Aller petit frère tu peux le faire.

Et il le vit perdre connaissance.

\- Reid ? Spencer ! Reste avec moi.

Il sentit une personne le tirer loin de son frère de cœur, il la repoussa mais la personne revint à la charge avec une prise plus ferme, il ne pouvait lutter.

\- Morgan, c'était la voix de Hotch, il faut que tu laisses les médecins s'occuper de lui.

Les médecins, oui. Enfin. Il se laissa écarter par le chef et retomba au sol en voyant les médecins emmener le plus jeune de la famille.

Son corps lui faisait de moins en moins mal et ça faisait peur à la partie consciente de son cerveau. Son bourreau entre de nouveau dans la pièce et ne ferma pas la porte. Il planta quelque chose dans son ventre, enfin il pensait et puis il entendit quelqu'un d'autre entrer. Non plusieurs personnes. Il voulut lever la tête mais il avait déjà du mal à rester éveiller. Il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il ne s'en sortirait pas, enfin il croyait.

\- Jake Watson, FBI. Levez les mains en l'air.

Il connaissait cette voix, c'était celle de Hotch. Il hallucinait ? Il était mort ? Son équipe, sa famille était venue pour le sauver. Il sentit ce qu'il avait dans le ventre être retiré et ensuite il entendit plusieurs détonation juste avant de se sentir tomber, mais il ne toucha pas le sol, enfin si mais doucement, ou alors il ne sentait vraiment plus rien. Si, il sentit deux mains sur son visage, quelqu'un lui parlait. Il prononça le nom de JJ, il entendit qu'elle allait bien. C'était elle ? Il se détendit. Non ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas possible. Il capta les mots « petit frère ». Petit frère ? Qui pouvait dire ça ? Il ne peut plus réfléchir plus, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Alors là j'ai déjà décidé si Spencer va survivre. Je vous dirais tout ça après avoir fini le prochain chapitre après être rentré de vacance (dans une semaine).**

 **Sinon bah désolé pour le cliffhanger (j'aime trop ça).**

 **La scène Morgan/Reid je la voulais parfaite (j'espère qu'elle l'est). Et Hotch qui "repousse" Morgan de Reid est bien une référence au 100ème épisode quand Morgan fait la même chose avec Hotch (et Hayley du coup), si vous vous posiez la question.**

 **Pareil pour Henry et JJ. C'est compliqué mais je suis satisfaite (sorry Angelica)**

 **Enfin voilà. A la semaine prochaine, si je peux.**

 **Mel**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et où le sort de Reid sera révélé. Va-t-il vivre oui mourir? Si je devais donner un titre à ce chapitre ça serait :**

 **"Staaaaay Aliiiiive. Is he breathing? is he going to survive this? Who did this Alexander did you know? Mom i'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me. My son…" Bref désolé je me suis emporté mais maintenant que j'ai vu Hamilton je reviens plus forte que jamais (même si cette chanson me fait juste pleurer avec It's quiet uptown)… Bref encore.**

 **Enjoy et on se voit à la fin du chapitre.**

 **PS : "Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix, six sept huit neuf dix. Good. Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix. Sept huit neuf. Sept huit" (J'espère que des gens auront la référence et que je ne serai pas la seule à pleurer et avoir la chanson dans la tête)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, même JJ qui avait eu la permission de sortir de son lit. Emily était là, à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main en soutient. Garcia faisait de même avec Morgan. Hotch faisait les cents pas et Rossi paraissait calme mais n'importe qui le connaissant pouvait voir le stress émaner de lui à sa manière de regarder sa montre toute les minutes, de bouger sa jambe. Reid était sorti du bloc opératoire, mais ils avaient interdiction de le voir pour l'instant, et personne n'aimait ça, il ne pouvait rien faire et se sentait inutile. Il n'y avait rien de pire. Mais quelque chose les tira de leur pensées à chacun, un premier médecin courant dans le couloir en passant devant eux et pas longtemps après quelques autres personnes du personnel médical suivirent avec une machine. Tous se levèrent et JJ voulu se lever et courir dans la chambre de Spencer mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

\- Emily, s'il-te-plait. Laisse-moi y aller.

\- JJ on ne peut pas.

Alors un médecin arriva vers eux.

\- Vous êtes là pour Spencer Reid ?

Hotch prit les devant en acquiesçant.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais il est décédé.

Le monde sembla s'effondrer autour des autres membres de l'équipe, JJ sentit les bras d'Emily se desserrer et la lâcher, elle en profita pour courir dans la chambre de Spencer. Il n'avait aucun droit de l'abandonner, il n'avait aucun droit de tous les abandonner aucun droit de mourir. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre elle s'approcha du lit doucement. Il avait l'air si paisible. Non impossible il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle prit sa main.

\- Spence ?

Il ne répondit pas. Les moniteurs autour de lui étaient éteints.

\- Spence, s'il-te-plait ne m'abandonne pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime. Reviens. SPENCER !

\- Elle s'effondra en larme. Tout d'un coup la scène se figea.

\- Hé bah dis donc kiddo. C'est ça que tu as envie qu'il arrive ?

Spencer se retourna et pâlit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, en l'occurrence c'était un fantôme.

\- Javier ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ca je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire.

La scène avait changé, Spencer était assis avec Javier sur un banc dans un parc. Pas n'importe quel parc, le parc de l'université où ils étaient tous les deux. Il regarda Javier, il était exactement comme dans ses souvenir, des cheveux bouclés et longs qu'il essayait de faire tenir en queue de cheval, des yeux rieurs et des tâches de rousseurs. Mon dieu ses tâches de rousseurs, combien de fois il les avait regardé, ou fixé. Elles étaient comme une constellation sur son visage. Javier tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, ce qui causa à Spencer de rougir et détourner le regard. Merde il n'était plus cet enfant de quinze ans en crush sur le beau joueur de foot. Il était un agent fédéral, certes sûrement en train de mourir mais quand même. Et puis maintenant il était beaucoup plus vieux que lui, hélas. Il soupira.

\- Hey Spencie tu vas bien ?

Reid rougit encore. Damn it, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

\- Franchement dans la réalité je ne sais pas trop, après tout je suis en train de mourir non ?

Javier laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

\- Pas faux. Et crois-moi c'est pas top.

\- Je sais. Dit l'agent avec une grimace. Enfin bref, pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est ton esprit. Peut-être qu'on devrait marcher un peu et voir où ça nous mène non ?

Il se leva et proposa sa main à Spencer qui l'a pris en souriant. Maintenant il était plus grand que Javier, mais il était très grand aussi donc ce n'était pas difficile. Ca faisait si longtemps et pourtant il se rappelait de lui et de tout comme-ci c'était hier. Ils marchèrent et atterrirent dans un cimetière. Au loin des gens étaient près d'un cercueil, tous habillés en noir. Il fronça les sourcils, ils connaissaient ses gens. C'était son équipe, sa famille. Mais il y avait aussi ceux proche de lui hors de l'équipe. Et sa mère, sa mère était là, elle avait fait le déplacement depuis Las-Vegas.

\- C'est mon enterrement ?

\- Pas vraiment kiddo, c'est dans ta tête. Enfin il est quand même sombre ton esprit.

\- Très drôle Javier. Dit le plus âgés sarcastiquement.

Javier leva ses mains en l'air et proposa qu'ils s'approchent. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et Reid eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta. Enfin vu qu'il était en train de mourir son cœur c'était peut-être arrêté. Il attendit mais non il était toujours dans sa « vision ». Cette scène lui faisait juste mal. Il n'avait pas vu Hotch comme ça depuis la mort de sa femme, il avait l'air dévasté et quand il s'approcha du cercueil avec son fils dans les bras il déposa une rose, Jack aussi. Aaron le déposa par terre.

\- Désolé Reid, j'aurais dû vous protéger. Après tout c'est mon boulot en tant que chef d'équipe.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, trop de poids sur ses épaules. Alors il s'écarta du cercueil.

\- Aaron, je…

\- Il ne peut pas t'entendre Spencie. Comme je te l'ai dit tout est dans ta tête.

Spencer ne l'écouta pas, Rossi déposa une rose. L'italien montrait souvent un grand self-control, comme Hotch mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux hommes laissaient tomber le masque.

\- Ho gamin. Et moi qui croyais qu'un jour tu prendrais ma relève. Un avenir si brillant. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je…

Il ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla. Emily passa devant lui, elle secoua la tête et chassa ses larmes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient clairement emmêlés, comme Hotch et Rossi elle avait des cernes.

\- Si seulement on pouvait inverser les rôles, tu sais. Tu n'es pas vraiment mort, ceci est un faux enterrement et le mien… enfin bref tu vois. Tu vas tellement nous manquer.

\- Em', non je t'en supplie.

Ha non c'est vrai elle ne l'entendait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre dire ça. Elle partit en pleurant de nouveau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la partit la plus dure allez venir, et cette vérité le frappa quand Penelope se posta devant le cercueil. Non pas Penelope, c'était sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.

\- Petit génie. Comment tu peut-être partie. Comment je vais m'en sortir sans toi. Comment l'équipe va s'en sortir sans toi. Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible petit génie On ne s'en sortira pas sans toi, l'équipe va voler en éclats.

Penelope éclata en sanglot avant de se reprendre. Spencer voulu lui toucher l'épaule mais il passa à travers elle. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas réel.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Elle ne put rien dire de plus et rejoignit les autres et Emily la prit dans ses bras. Jessica et Savannah déposèrent une fleur sur le cercueil. Savannah lâcha la main de son copain.

\- Derek… la voix de Spencer se brisa.

Derek déposa une main sur le cercueil et se passa l'autre sur le visage.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais sache que je t'aime comme un petit frère. On aurait dû arriver plus vite. Tu sais, Savannah m'a dit qu'elle est enceinte, un garçon. Je vais l'appeler Hank Spencer. Hank comme mon père et Spencer comme le meilleur petit frère que quelqu'un puisse demander.

Il tapota le cercueil. Spencer passa une main sur son visage. Il pleurait ? Non impossible, ce n'était pas réel. Javier avait raison, son esprit était sombre.

\- On ne peut pas partir ? Demanda-t-il.

Voir tout le monde souffrir était horrible pour lui, et la confession de Derek aussi. Il était sûr qu'il lui avait dit quand ils étaient venus le sauver. Et lui aussi le considérait comme un frère, son grand frère et avant, son protecteur.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Spencer, c'est ton esprit.

Il allait partir quand sa mère passa. Elle avait l'air perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui se passé. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient gonflés.

\- Oh Spencer.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, puis elle se tourna vers Derek.

\- Où est Spencer ? Est-ce qu'il va bientôt revenir ?

L'agent ne dit rien du tout, il se contenta de la prendre par le bras, il n'avait pas la force. Spencer ne pouvait pas les abandonner, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère. Alors, la dernière personne arriva, JJ portait Henry dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait pleuré ça se voyait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Spencer, j'ai demandé à mon papa de veiller sur toi. Passe-lui le bonjour s'il te plait.

JJ le posa par terre et il se refugia dans les bras de Penelope et recommença à pleurer.

\- Tata, tu crois que mon papa veillera sur lui.

Elle lui embrassa la tête.

\- J'en suis sûre mon bonhomme. J'en suis sûre.

Spencer, le cœur serré reporta son attention sur JJ.

\- Jen', je…

A quoi ça servait, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Et puis tout ça ce n'est pas réel après tout.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Me dire que tu m'aime et ensuite te sacrifier pour moi. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime. Je… Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner encore. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'abandonner, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser. Je m'en veux tellement Spence.

Elle explosa en sanglot, ce fut Aaron qui la recula et qui la réconforta.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment hein Spencie ?

Javier avait posé une main sur son épaule en même temps que la scène se figea.

\- Tu sais que la dernière personne que j'ai aimé comme ça c'était…

Il fut interrompu par une autre voix masculine.

\- Elle me manque tous les jours. Tu avais réussis à lui rendre le sourire Spencer.

\- Will ?

\- Salut.

Spencer soupira, son cerveau lui jouait des tours, maintenant il voyait Will, le mari mort de JJ.

\- Tu sais que je peux partir.

\- Je pense que tu es là juste pour me faire culpabiliser de ma mort, alors que je ne suis pas encore mort.

\- Ou peut-être as-tu besoin de ma bénédiction.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis dans ta tête Spencer, littéralement. Tu t'en veux un peu quand même. Mais ça fait un moment que je suis mort. Et puis regarde tu la rends heureuse, Henry aussi, c'est le principal non ?

La scène changea sur une journée au parc tous les trois. Henry avait réussi à négocier une glace et il marchait en parlant de l'école tout en donnant la main à Spencer. JJ elle rigolait, ses cheveux brillaient au soleil. Will tapota l'épaule de l'agent.

\- Prend soins d'elle mec.

Et avec ça, Will repartit d'où il était venu, c'est-à-dire au fond de l'esprit de Reid. Javier s'approcha de nouveau.

\- Ca va aller Kiddo ?

Tout d'un coup la scène changea, Spencer était plus jeune et plus petit en taille. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait et devant lui une voiture était dans un arbre, elle commençait à bruler.

\- Spencie ?

\- Tais-toi Javier.

Sa voix était froide, il connaissait très bien cette scène, il l'avait vu aux infos, dans les journaux. Sa première vraie peine de cœur. Il ne restait pourtant plus quelques mois. Quelques mois plus tard et ça aurait été possible.

\- Il ne restait que quelques mois Javier.

\- Je sais. Mais c'était un accident.

Il se retourna vers lui, il pleurait, Javier était un tout petit peu plus grand que lui, il savait que sa voix avait changé aussi, elle était moins mature.

\- Tu savais très bien que j'attendais mon anniversaire. Que j'attendais mes dix-huit ans. Tu savais ce que je ressentais. Tu m'avais dit d'attendre, que je pouvais voir si une fois majeur mes sentiments pour toi avaient changés. Bah devine quoi. Ils n'avaient pas changés, ils étaient toujours aussi forts. Et ils ont été forts pendant des années.

Génial maintenant il redevenait l'adolescent amoureux de la personne de quatre ans son ainé. Le beau joueur de football de l'université qui avait été si gentil avec lui. Il lui avait dit quand il avait seize qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait eu si peur mais Javier l'avait mis au pied du mur, et puis il savait qu'il était gay. Et il ne l'avait pas rejeté, il lui avait dit d'attendre ses dix-huit ans et de lui redire si ses sentiments étaient toujours là. Leur relation était redevenue comme avant. Les sentiments de Spencer avaient grandis de jour en jours, et plus ses dix-huit ans approchaient, plus il avait hâte. Mais un soir, il avait reçu un appel. Javier était mort dans un accident de voiture. Il sentit une main sur son bras.

\- Spencie, je suis désolé. Vraiment, mais les accidents ça arrive. Il pleuvait, je voyais mal la route. J'ai dérapé. Mais regarde.

Une nouvelle scène se présenta devant lui. L'équipe lors d'un diner en famille. Lui et JJ ensemble, elle l'embrassa et ensuite rigola quand Jack et Henry firent « Berk ! ». Tout le monde mangeait des pâtes faites par Rossi, sinon l'italien ne serait pas dans une si bonne humeur. Savannah avait maintenant un peu plus de ventre, elle le caressait doucement et avec joie.

\- Regarde ta vie maintenant Spencie, tu ne peux pas passer à côté.

\- Enfin ceci, c'est mon imagination. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui décide si je vais vivre ou pas.

Javier rigola.

\- Tu n'as pas changé Kiddo.

Spencer était de nouveau plus grand que lui. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Tout d'un coup, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui disparaissait. Javier sourit.

\- J'ai été heureux de te revoir Spencie.

\- Moi aussi Javier.

Il lui sourit. La seconde d'après il plongea dans un sommeil profond, noir et sans rêve.

* * *

TADAH alors oui pour les questions je vois Spencer demisexuel et biromantique, et franchement je savais que j'allais le mettre dans ma fic. Pour Javier je me suis inspiré d'Anthony Ramos (en parlant d'Hamilton). Donc voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et on se voit très vite pour le prochain.

See you!

Mel !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Spencer ouvrit les yeux et dans la seconde paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas parler, quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge. Il avait mal partout. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il sentit une main, non il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse mal de nouveau.

\- Spencer, hé gamin. Ca va aller. Regarde-moi.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Derek, il s'accrocha à celle-ci et petit à petit reprit pied dans la réalité. Sa respiration devint plus calme. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu étais sous respirateur. Je vais chercher le médecin.

Pas longtemps après un médecin arriva, le débrancha et inspecta que tout aille bien et lui passa un verre d'eau.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez vous assoir, mais pas de mouvement brusque et si besoin vous m'appelez tout de suite. Dit le médecin.

\- Merci docteur.

Le médecin lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la chambre. Morgan rentra directement après. Spencer utilisa les commandes de son lit pour s'assoir. Morgan attendit un peu et quand il fut sûr que le plus jeune était bien installé il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'interdis de refaire ça. Compris.

\- Je savais que vous allez venir me sauver.

\- Imagine on serait arrivé trop tard. Tu sais qu'on a failli te perdre n'est-ce pas ?

Spencer ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il avait bien failli leur causer la plus grande des peines. Il n'eut même pas la force de s'excuser.

\- Le petit jeune n'est plus un gamin. Tu n'as plus besoin de protection.

C'était comme-ci il discernait une petite pointe de déception dans la voix de son ami. Bien sûr. Il avait toujours joué le rôle du grand frère.

\- Si je pense que ça peut arriver.

Morgan rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Et JJ ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle dort. Dès qu'on t'a ramené elle a refusé de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle n'écoutait aucun médecin. Hotch, Prentiss et Rossi l'on forcé à y aller.

Spencer sourit, ouais il pouvait voir la blonde refuser d'aller se reposer alors qu'elle en avait absolument besoin. Il aurait fait la même chose. N'importe qui dans l'équipe l'aurait fait. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Derek, j'ai une question.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Avant… Quand vous êtes venu me chercher je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu dire, en m'appeler…

\- « Petit frère » ?

Spencer se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas halluciné, que Morgan le considérait vraiment comme lui le considéré. Alors Derek sourit.

\- Je m'étais promis de te le dire quand on te retrouvera. Alors voilà. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ça ne te vas pas.

\- Si, si justement.

\- Et il sourit soulagé, Derek aussi.

\- Bon, si je ne vais pas prévenir les autres je vais me faire assassiner par Garcia. Il lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux. A plus petit génie.

Et il disparut dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il ne conta pas longtemps avant de voir Penelope débarqué en furie. Yep, il était foutu.

\- Spencer Reid. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la peur que l'on a eu pour vous. Ne recommence plus jamais ça. S'il-te-plaît.

A la fin de sa phrase elle pleurait et sa voix s'était brisée. Alors Spencer ouvrit ses bras et elle le sera aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Garcia, tu me fais mal.

Elle s'écarta en s'excusant alors qu'il rigolait.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je peux pas rester fâcher contre toi mon petit génie favori. Mais ce que tu as fait était stupide et dangereux, tu aurais pu mourir. Et ce que tu as fait à JJ, encore plus stupide.

Et là Spencer rougit.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Stupide. Mais bon. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien. Mais je ne peux pas accaparé tout le temps. Elle l'embrassa sur le font. J'y vais. Je vais chercher Emily.

Emily arriva juste après. Elle resta un peu à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Hey.

\- Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ou tu viens dans mes bras ?

Emily rigola et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ?

\- Franchement, je pense que tout le monde te l'as fait. Et je pense qu'on te fera encore la morale. En tout cas JJ ne te laissera plus jamais quitter ses côtés. Elle est morte d'inquiétude.

Spencer se garda de dire qu'au moins elle était en vie. Parce qu'Emily lui serait tombée dessus, surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait la morale, mais ses yeux en disait bien plus.

\- Tu veux la voir hein ?

\- De quoi ?

Emily leva les yeux au ciel devant la question stupide de Spencer. Bien que la sienne le sois aussi.

\- Tu sais quoi. Hotch et Rossi font la queue devant ta chambre. Je vais voir si Jennifer est réveillé. En plus s'il n'y a personne à son réveil, elle va croire que quelque chose t'es arrivé.

Spencer grimaça. Il avait envie de voir toute son équipe, mais les deux hommes les plus âgés étaient surprotecteur, et allé définitivement lui tombé dessus.

\- T'en fais pas. Je leur dirais d'y aller doucement.

Il rigola, il était vraiment si facile à lire ?

\- Merci.

Emily lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Rossi rentra dans sa chambre, pas longtemps après.

\- Comment te sens-tu gamin ?

\- Un peu mal pour avouer mais ça va.

\- Prentiss nous a dit d'y aller doucement. Je dois avouer que ça ne me plait pas, mais je ne vais pas te faire une grande leçon. Hotch ? Je pense que ça sera une autre affaire. Mais quand même, c'était dangereux et stupide. Comment on aurait fait si tu étais mort hein ?

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne le referais plus.

\- Bien, parce que ça n'arrivera plus.

Spencer ne dit rien. Il savait. Il sourit et acquiesça.

\- Enfin bref. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir faire un repas quand tu sortiras de là. Tout le monde viendra à la maison.

\- Raison de plus pour sortir tôt de l'hôpital.

Reid appréciait la tentative du plus vieux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais avant ça repos gamin.

Le téléphone du plus âgés vibra. Il le regarda, sourit.

\- Bon je dois te laisser. Bonne chance avec Aaron.

Spencer sourit mais dès que Rossi eu le dos tourné il perdit le sourire et déglutit. Ce n'était pas les mots du chef d'équipe qu'il redoutait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Le chef rentra.

\- Comment te sens-tu Spencer.

Spencer releva les yeux vers Aaron, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Un peu mal. Mais mieux.

\- Bien.

Il regarda Hotch dans les yeux, et il comprit. Il ne lui ferait pas la leçon, il ne dirait rien. Tout avait été dit après tout. Spencer se mordit la lèvre.

\- Hotch, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'était très stupide mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Hotch soupira.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c'était la chose à faire Spencer. Je trouve ça même totalement dangereux. Mais je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien JJ et toi.

Le regret traversa le regard du chef, bien sûr, il prenait soin de son équipe comme un père avec son enfant. Alors quoi de moins surprenant qu'il s'en veuille. Reid allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un à la porte toqua. Il tourna la tête. Elle était là, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Une bouffée de bonheur le traversa.

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps. Dit Hotch en se levant.

Quand JJ se réveilla elle était seule dans sa chambre. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait que tout allait bien. L'autre lui disait que quelque chose était arrivée à Spencer, qui était à l'autre bout de l'hôpital. Elle allait se lever quand Emily arriva tout sourire.

\- Génial, tu es réveillée.

\- Comment ça ?

Emily agrandit son sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui lancer un truc à la figure.

\- Spencer est réveillé.

JJ ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quand elle comprit enfin elle sauta hors de son lit. Zut, c'est vrai, elle avait encore un peu mal.

\- Doucement Jennifer. On va aller le voir. Mais ne force pas trop.

Alors elle suivit son amie dans l'hôpital sans rien dire. Le stress montait en elle. Leur dernière séparation ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Emily s'arrêta un peu avant la porte et lui fit un signe de tête. JJ s'approcha de la porte, Emily partit en lui pressant l'épaule en signe de soutien. Spencer était là, dans le lit, il était en vie après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui sourit et elle s'approcha doucement. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main.

\- Hey. Lui dit le plus jeune avec une petite voix.

Elle perdit ses moyens.

\- Hey ? Hey ? Vraiment Spencer ? Tu as failli mourir pour me sauver, chose qui n'était même pas sûr de marcher. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude ! Et toi tu me dis « hey ». Tu sais la culpabilité que j'ai eue, la peur que j'ai eu de te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas après Will. Pas toi.

Et merde, ça y est-elle pleurait. Spencer se redressa avec une grimace et essuya ses larmes.

\- Jen' regarde-moi. Je vais bien et toi aussi. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu le pensais ? fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le baiser Spencer. Le baiser !

Spencer sourit tristement.

\- Ca dépend Jennifer. Ca dépend de toi.

Jennifer le regarda dans les yeux, toute colère envolée, le regard de Spencer était sérieux et triste. Il doutait d'elle, il avait peur qu'elle refuse ses sentiments.

\- Alors oui.

JJ posa une main sur le visage de Spencer et se pencha vers lui. Ce fut Spencer qui réduit la l'espace restant entre eux. Jennifer se perdit dans leur baiser. Leur premier vrai baiser. Il était si doux et tellement plein d'espoir. Elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour de Spencer, et elle essayait de mettre tout son amour dedans. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine, elle voulait rester perdue dans cette bulle, dans ce bien-être et dans cette joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. La joie d'aimer quelqu'un de cette manière.

Derek marchait aux côté de Henry et Penelope. Henry marchait et parlait tout en regardant un dessin et le décrivant aux deux adultes.

\- Et donc tu vois cette fleure c'est celle que j'avais cueilli pour lui quand on est allé au parc. Et ça c'est la glace qu'il m'avait acheté et ça…

Il s'arreta d'un coup en voyant ce qui se passait dans la chambre et se planta devant le petit garçon qui leva la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté Derek ?

\- Disons que je pense que ta maman et Spencer ont besoin d'un peu de temps tous les deux.

\- Mais j'ai envie de les voir moi.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon et lui fit faire demi-tour. Penelope souriait tellement qu'il pensait qu'elle allait rester définitivement comme ça.

\- Désolé mais les adultes ont besoins de temps tout seul.

\- Hooo.

Henry paraissait tellement déçu que l'agent ne pouvait pas le laisser être comme ça.

\- Si tu veux je t'offre la plus grande glace de ta vie.

Les yeux de Henry s'illuminèrent de nouveau et il se remit a avancer en parlant gaiement.

\- Bien joué _pretty boy_.

Et il checka Penelope.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Désolé du temps que j'ai mis mais je ne l'aimais pas donc voilà.**

 **Enfin bref, le prochain sera le dernier.**

 **Merci d'avoir été là et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**


End file.
